I Can Be Stronger
by LycaWolfe
Summary: Angel Winchester is back! And her brother Dean's Head is on the Chopping block. Can she save him? Will she survive him leaving her? Will Warren save her like Last time? Angel has only one thing on her mind "I will not let this change me again." Season 3
1. No manner of Hell Spawn or Heavenlyspawn

**HELLO LOVELY READERS I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Review please**

* * *

"No manner of Hell Spawn or Heavenly Creature could get me to walk into that Motel room! You go!" Angel told her older brother arms crossed.

__

Before…

It had been one week later since the devil's gate was open. Angel laid there head on Sam's shoulder than woke up to his cellphone ringing saw Dean pulling a shirt off one of the twin girls he brought to their motel room.

"Hey Bobby… Where than… Polling the Electorate… Never mind… She's right here… Hey go get Dean" Sam told Angel.

__

Back to the present…

Sam sighed held up his fist. She held up hers. Sam picked rock, Angel picked Paper. He groaned than got out of the Impala.

"Cover your eyes!" Angel whispered to him.

Sam glared at her playfully than went over to the motel door than opened the door kind of walked in slowly he looked at something in there than quickly ran out of there.

"I think we should wait" Sam got out as he sat down shut the passenger door looked traumatized.

Angel laughed than hugged him arms around his neck.

"Poor Sam" She sighed patted his shoulder.

Sam chuckled than kissed her head.

"Every time I close my eyes I see…" Sam suddenly said in a petrified voice.

Angel laughed. Sam tickled her. She squealed than laughed loudly. Than they heard loud cries come from the Motel room. Another half hour and Dean came out pulling on his jacket smiled at them.

"WOO HOO!" he yelled happily than sped out of there fast.

They went flying a when they reached a hill.

"Hey let me see your knife?" Sam asked.

"What for? Dean asked confused.

"So I can gouge my eyes out!" Sam sighed.

"Ha, Ha! It's a beautiful natural act, Sam!" Dean told him.

"I'm just glad Angel won… Cause that is a part of you we defiantly don't want to see Dean!" Sam said than his lips pursed in disgust.

Angel nodded.

"Thankfully… I didn't" Angel chirped happily head tilted hair in Pigtails.

Dean laughed.

"I appreciate you two giving me quality time with the Doublemint Twins" Dean smiled at them.

"Yeah" Sam nodded voice went flat.

"No problem" Angel shrugged smiled at him.

"Really?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at him shrugged same time as Angel.

"I gotta say! I was expecting a weary sigh or an eye roll or something from you Sam… Course Angel never disappoints" Dean smiled at Angel.

"No, not at all!" Angel shook her head.

"You deserve to have a little fun" Sam nodded.

"Well, I'm in violent agreement with you there! HaHa" Dean nodded smiling.

"What's Bobby got?" Dean asked in a business like mode now.

"Not much, crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska! Now, it could be a demonic omens…" Sam told him.

"Or a bad crop and bug problem" Dean sighed nodding.

"Sound's boring if it turns out to be nothing" Angel sighed leaned her head on her hand.

"I'm sorry Angel but it's our only lead!" Sam sighed.

"Any freaky deaths?" Dean asked.

"Nothing Bobby could find, not yet" Sam sighed.

"It's weird man… The night the gate opened, storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?" Dean asked.

"Seventeen" Both said at the same time.

"Seventeen? You'd think it'd be Apocalypse Now! It's been five days bupkes" Dean looked Sam.

"What're the demons waiting for?" Dean asked.

"Beats me" Angel and Sam said at the same time again.

"I tell ya… if it's gonna be war, I wish it'd start already" Dean snapped.

Angel smacked him on the back of the head.

"That's not funny! If a war starts people will die!" Angel told him.

"She's got a point… Careful what you wish for" Sam told him.

They stopped at a Diner a bit passed morning. Sam woke up Angel. They went inside.

"Let's get it to go" Dean told them.

"I'll take a Bacon Cheeseburger to go" Dean told the waitress.

"That's not very healthy… also it really screws with your stomach" Angel said.

"Well… I don't really have to worry about healthy do I?" Dean asked smiled a crooked smile at her.

Sam stomped on his foot angrily.

"OW! What was that for?!" Dean snapped quietly.

The waitress cleared her throat.

"You want anything sweetie?" the waitress asked Angel smiling.

"Bacon, scrambled eggs with Hash browns please and two pieces of toast with strawberry jam please" Angel ordered smiled at her.

"I'll have the same" Sam smiled.

"Okay… Here or to go?"

"We'll take it to go" Dean answered.

"Actually me and her will eat here could you by any chance hold on his till we're ready too leave?" Sam asked her.

"WHAT?!" Dean cried.

"Sure thing" She smiled at Sam than Angel.

"Take about twenty minutes" she smiled at them than walked off.

"Thanks" Sam said as she passed him.

"What was that for?" Dean whispered.

"Angel how bout you go get something to drink" Sam handed her a twenty.

She nodded.

"Beer for me" Dean said.

"I can't order a beer dummy I'm only Eleven!" Angel sighed.

"Oh than uh Coke" Dean smiled.

"Sammy?" Angel asked.

"Orange juice and when was your birthday?" Sam asked confused.

"Mom and me never really celebrated birthdays but… I'd say hmm… Two months ago" Angel counted off.

"April 5?" Sam asked something flashed in his eyes.

Angel nodded than walked off.

"What was that for?" Dean snapped quietly to Sam.

"It was for Angel! You are gonna die in a year Dean! Angel is trying to deal with it and you're not making it any easier saying stuff like that! Grow a brain man!" Sam snapped quietly back.

Dean pulled back looked a bit heartbroken now looked at Angel as she talked happily to a boy maybe twelve years old. She was smiling.

"Oh hell no!" Dean pointed.

Sam looked around too eyebrows shot up. The boy was laughing as Angel talked to him. Angel than paid for their drinks carried them over.

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"His name was Jimmy I think… Really funny" Angel smiled.

"You are not allowed to talk to boys EVER!" Dean snapped.

"You let me talk to Warren and he's older than me" Angel said.

"You talk to him on the phone" Sam reminded.

"Oh god now we're in the protective older brother stage… Oh well…" Angel chuckled.

The waitress brought them their order.

"Thanks" Sam smiled.

Angel grabbed the salt and pepper than poured a bit over her eggs. She and Sam started eating. Dean sighed waiting. Soon as they were done and got his cheeseburger they drove just outside Lincoln, Nebraska. To a farm where the Cicadas were buzzing like hell.

"That's not a good sign…" Angel sighed.


	2. Defending My Brother's

**HELLO LOVELY READERS I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Review please**

* * *

The Impala stopped in front of Bobby. Angel got out and ran to him smiling.

"Hey sweetheart" Bobby kissed her cheek than looked at Dean.

"So we're eatin' bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast are we?" Bobby asked in a scornful tone.

"Well, sold my soul… Got a year to live… I ain't sweatin' the cholesterol" Dean said between bites shrugged.

Bobby set Angel down shaking his head.

"So Bobby what'd you think do we have a Biblical plague here or what?" Sam asked.

"Well, let's find out… Looks like the swarm's ground zero" Bobby sighed walked up the stairs.

"Wanna try a bite?" Dean asked her.

Dean handed Angel his cheeseburger. She took a bite.

"Hey these are good!" Angel said chewing on it.

"See what'd I tell ya!" Dean smiled.

Sam looked back.

"Great Dean now she'll wanna eat those for breakfast!" Sam sighed.

Angel took another bite than handed it back to him. He finished it off in two bites. Dean knocked on the door.

"CANDY GRAM!" Dean yelled.

Angel smiled at that one. She sighed rocked back and forth on her feet wore hip huggers and a powder blue long sleeve V neck shirt with a hoodie on it. She actually had to buy a couple of Kiddie bras the other day which was fun since the guys nearly had a heart attack when she told them that.

Dean picked the lock on the door and opened the door. Angel smelled a horrible smell of rotten flesh. She coughed and covered her face followed Bobby had her 9mm out. They walked into the Living room.

"Don't look sweetie!" Bobby said immediately.

Angel went outside than froze heard something on the porch. She went around the back than heard Dean cry out. Angel ran forward.

"Isaac? Tamera?" Bobby asked walked forward smiling.

"Bobby? What the hell are you doing here?" Tamara asked heavy British accent.

"I could ask you the same!" Bobby laughed.

"How are you, Bobby?" Isaac asked smiling.

"Hello? Bleeding here!" Dean grunted out still laying flat on his back put his hand in the air in front of him waved it around.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Angel asked.

"Oh now you notice me huh?" Dean snapped playfully at her.

"Well they were more interesting than your bloody nose! You must be getting old for someone to get the drop on you!" Angel teased.

The three other grownups laughed. Dean glared playfully at her. Angel ran and hid behind Sam who was laughing too heard her.

"Oh uh… Tamara, Isaac these are the Winchester kids! This is Dean" Bobby said as Sam pulled Dean up who grabbed Angel picked her up.

"Sam… and the little sweetheart is Angel" Bobby smiled ruffled Angel's hair.

"Pleasure" Tamara smiled shook Angel's hand who smiled back.

They went back too their place. Angel was looking at stuff amazed. Dean was talking to someone named Jenny.

"SO! Jenny is it? That is a beautiful name! That's my sister's name… Yeah" Dean nodded looked at his watch.

"Honey!" Isaac said suddenly.

"Yeah she sounds like you" Dean said.

"Where's the Palo Santo?" Isaac asked Tamara looking around.

"Well, where'd you leave it?" Tamara asked.

"I don't know dear, that's why I'm asking" Isaac said looking at the ceiling.

"Palo Santo?" Sam and Angel asked at the same time.

"It's holy wood, from Peru! It's Toxic to Demons, like holy water… Keeps the Bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them!" Tamara explained.

"Sweet" Angel nodded impressed than Tamara held up the stake.

"Thank you dear!" Isaac smiled.

"You'd lose you're head if it wasn't for me" Tamera smiled back.

Isaac chuckled.

"So how long you two been married?" Sam asked arms crossed leaned against a table.

"Eight years this passed June" Tamara said than smiled at Isaac as he put his hand on her shoulder she leaned forward so he could kiss her forehead.

"The family that slays together…" Isaac smiled at her.

"Right, I'm with you there" Sam smiled down at Angel who smiled back.

"So how'd you get started?" Sam asked.

Tamara looked at him smile disappeared with Isaac than at Angel than looked down let out a shaky sigh while Isaac grabbed her arm comfortingly.

"Oh, you're not… I'm sorry… It's not… " Sam was saying looked back at Bobby who gently shook his head.

"It's none of my business" Sam sighed.

"No, no, it's… It's all right" Tamara said waved her hand.

Than Dean walked forward smiling on the phone.

"Well, Jenny, if you, uh, look as pretty as you sound… than I'd love to have an appletini" Dean said the last part with a look of disgust on his face shrugged looked like it caused him physical pain to say that.

"Yeah… Call you" Dean chuckled than hung up.

"You are such a geek!" Angel rolled her eyes.

"That was the Coroner's Tech" Dean said pocketed his cellphone.

"And?" Sam asked.

"Get this… that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and Starvation" Dean said looked at Tamara and Isaac than at his siblings and Bobby again.

"No signs of restraint… No violence… They just sat down and never got up!" Dean sighed.

"Okay… this just keeps getting weirder and weirder… Why the hell would they starve when there was a fully stocked kitchen like three yards away?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Right… What is this a demon attack?" Sam asked.

"If it is… It's not like anything I ever saw and I've seen plenty" Bobby looked at Dean.

"Well, what now? What should we do?" Dean asked.

"Uh, we're not gonna do anything" Isaac said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Don't get me wrong sweetie you and your brothers are real nice but this ain't Scooby-Doo and we don't play well with others" Isaac said issued to his wife than himself.

"Hey Scooby-Doo has violence in it if you look hard enough!" Angel defended finger in the air as if a teacher teaching a class.

There was silence for a minute sound of crickets only thing to be heard.

"I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together" Sam added.

"No offense… But we're not teaming with the damned fools!… Who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place" Isaac snapped at Sam and Dean.

"Let? Who the hell said anything about let? We had a super Psychic on our hands who with a single word could make you point a gun at your head and blow your brains out ! AND a very powerful demon! So how bout you go up against those odds! With Four people and a little girl and see how you do!" Angel snapped at him defending her brothers.

Dean looked at her surprised. Sam smiled. Bobby snorted. Tamara's lips twitched while Isaac looked a bit annoyed.

"It's not like you've never made a mistake" Tamara said to him.

"Oh yeah, locked my keys in the car… turned my laundry pink… Never brought on the end of the world" Isaac snapped looked between Sam and Dean.

"Ha, Ha All right, that's enough" Dean sarcastically laughed.

"Guys this isn't helping… Dean" Sam said warningly to Dean.

"Look, there are a couple hundred more demons out there now… We don't know where they are… When they'll strike… There ain't enough hunters to handle something like this! You brought war down on us" Isaac said looked at all of them accusingly.

Angel made to speak but Sam put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't waist your breath Angel he won't listen" Dean said.

"On all of us!" Isaac snapped.

"Okay… That's quite enough testosterone for now" Tamara snapped than pulled Isaac out of the room by his hand.

They were sleeping in the living room. Bobby got the couch. Angel stared into the fire chin on her hands listened to her I-pod fire reflected in her eyes deep in thought. She closed her eyes a minute than they opened the fire flared brightly suddenly became higher almost as if someone dumped a bunch of gasoline on it. Dean snorted in his sleep. Angel quickly laid her head down on her arms. Dean looked around. He looked at Angel than reached out pulled the blanket up to her chin took out the ear buds of her I-Pod turned it off. She sighed softly.

"Faker" he sighed.

Angel glared at him. He open his blanket. She rolled underneath it. He held her.

"Sleep" he ordered.

Angel rolled her eyes than closed them and fell asleep. Bobby laid there awake he looked at Angel than saw that Dean was still awake looked at him shook his head gently.

* * *

**What was that? Is there something that Angel is hiding from her brothers and Bobby? Will Dean ever ask her about it? Find out! (Fluffy growls hating Mysteries) GET OVER IT MUTTY! (Fluffy jumps at me) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	3. Shopping and Holy Water

**HELLO LOVELY READERS I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Review please**

* * *

It was the afternoon. Angel walked beside Sam than stopped saw blood on a spider web cracked windshield and blood on the sidewalk.

"Ouch" Angel muttered.

"Tell me about it… Come on" Sam said to her.

Angel nodded. She walked a bit behind him.

"Dean… what are you doing?" Sam asked Dean got Angel's attention as she looked at a cute sundress that would fit her.

"Comforting the bereaved" Dean held out his arms shrugged.

"What're you doing?" Dean asked in the same tone as Sam did.

"Workin'" Sam answered.

"Dead body… Possible demon attack, that kind of stuff" Angel smiled.

Dean made to talk than coughed into his hand than made himself sound sick.

"Sam, I'm sorry… It's just, you know… I don't have much time left, and uh…" He coughed sounding sick again.

"I gotta make every second count" Dean said in a horse voice.

"Oh you big baby!" Angel sighed.

"Yeah, right… All right, I'm sorry" Sam sighed looked down guilty.

"Stop making your brother guilty so you can get laid!" Angel snapped playfully at Dean.

"Apology accepted! And you!" Dean grabbed her up was giving her a noogie when Bobby came forward wearing a nice suit his hair combed back.

"Whoa!" Dean whistled.

"Looking spiffy, Bobby! What were you, a G-Man?" Dean asked smiling.

"Returning from the DA's office" Bobby sighed after straightening his tie.

"Just spoke to the suspect" Bobby stood beside angel.

"Yeah?… What do you think? Was she possessed?" Sam asked.

"Don't think so" Bobby shook his head slightly.

Angel looked at the sundress again while the guys looked at the Video footage.

"Look" Sam said as he looked at the security camera still going.

"Buy your little sister a dress I mean it's bad enough she has to hang around with men all the time least you can do is help dress like a girl!" Bobby snapped at them.

"What's she gonna wear a dress to?" Dean asked outraged.

"I'll buy it" Sam said immediately stood.

"What?" Dean asked.

"After this I'm gonna be her favorite person" Sam teased smiled than walked forward.

Angel nearly went off like a teakettle when Sam bought it for her. She put the dress in her bag in the Impala nice and folded.

"I think I need to do laundry soon!" Angel sighed.

They took Bobby's car and sat outside a bar. Angel slept in the backseat a bit passed midnight than woke to a loud banging noise and a yell of surprise. Angel looked around confused than sat up wore black sweatshirt with jeans and tennis shoes.

"It's not funny!" Dean snapped at him.

Bobby smirked a bit.

"Yeah" Sam said than forced Dean's seat forward and climbed in the back.

"Hey kiddo… All right, so John Doe's name is, uh, Walter Rosen… He's from Oak Park just a west of Chicago… Went missing a week ago" Sam said.

"The night the Devil's gate opened?!" Dean asked.

"Yep!" Sam nodded.

"Think he's possessed?" Dean asked.

"It's a good bet" Sam said.

Angel sighed than groaned and pointed Tamara and Isaac walked into the bar.

"Oh Great" Angel sighed as Bobby smacked the Steering wheel.

They ran to the bar. Bobby and Dean banged on the doors.

"Back door?" Angel asked.

"You go BE CAREFUL!" Bobby handed her Holy Water.

Angel ran around the back heard Tamara screaming. Angel splashed Holy Water on the Demons holding her nearly slipped on some Drain-O on the floor. She winced as she saw Isaac than splashed the Demons again.

"Gonna run out of Holy Water soon there Sweetheart!" A demon snarled.

Suddenly Bobby's car smashed threw the doors back end first. Sam grabbed Tamara while Bobby and Dean splashed the demons. Angel ran over to Isaac put two fingers to his throat kneeled down on one knee. One of the demons made to kick her when Bobby splashed it with Holy Water. Angel got back into the car. She heard the Trunk slam than Dean got in shouting for Bobby to go. They sped off. Tamara was yelling at Bobby to go back.

"Angel?" Dean asked.

Angel shook her head softly. Bobby's lips curled in anger. They reached their house in record time.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. A Safe room and a NEPHEW! DEAN WHAT U DO

**HELLO LOVELY READERS I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Review please**

**This is actually two parts of two episodes**

* * *

Tamara was arguing about going back with them after tying the demon up under the Devil's Trap.

"And I say we're going back!" she snapped.

"Just hold on a second" Sam said.

"I LEFT MY HUSBAND BLOODY ON THE FLOOR!" Tamara yelled at him.

"OKAY! I understand that but we can't go back!" Sam said loudly back to her.

"Fine! Then you stay! But I'm heading back to that bar!" Tamara snapped.

"I'll go with her" Dean said.

Tamara gasped with relief.

"It's Suicide Dean!" Sam snapped at him.

"So What? I'm Dead already!"

Angel grabbed his sleeve.

"How you gonna kill them?" Angel asked.

"You can't shoot them!" Sam snapped.

"And you can't stab them also…" Angel said.

"They're not gonna wait in line to get exorcised!" Sam snapped angrily.

"I DON'T CARE!" Tamara yelled.

"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MANY THERE ARE!" Sam yelled back.

"Yeah we do! There's seven!" Bobby said stepped forward.

"Do have any idea who we're up against?" Bobby asked looked a bit scared.

"I'm guessing seven very scary demons?" Angel shrugged.

"No… Who?" Dean shrugged as well.

"The Seven DEADLY SINS! LIVE AND IN THE FLESH!" Bobby snapped loudly.

Dean scoffed in disbelief.

""What's in the box?" heh" he joked.

Angel smacked her hand over her eyes.

"Brad Pitt? Se7en? No?" Dean asked nervously as Tamara, Bobby, and Sam looked at Dean like he had mental problems.

Bobby suddenly slammed the book shut startled Dean and slammed it into his stomach.

"What's that?" Angel asked.

"Binsfeld's Classification of Demons" Bobby snapped.

"In 1589, Binsfeld ID'd the seven sins… Not just as human vices, but as actual devils!" Bobby told them.

Angel made a face of "Uh Oh." She went over to a big bag of Salt and picked it up and started to work.

"… AND FIGURE OUT WHAT OUR NEXT MOVE IS!" she heard Bobby roar suddenly.

"Angel?" Dean asked.

They looked around saw her already salting the windows and doors. Angel came forward, Sam, Dean, and Bobby talking heard Tamara chanting in Latin.

"Salted all the windows and doors?" Bobby asked.

Angel nodded than a huge gust of wind hit them.

"Demon's out of the guy" Tamara said.

"And the Guy?" Bobby asked.

"He didn't make it" She stopped and looked at Angel.

"You should go into the Safe room" she told her.

"But…" Angel was saying.

"Angel… Go into the safe room" Dean told her ruffled her hair.

Angel sighed she waited in the room. Heard vary of yells and curses and Latin. She kept waiting than Dean and Sam opened the door smiled morning.

"Come on" They got into the Impala.

Angel doesn't know what happened but for some reason Sam was a bit pissed off.

They were in a Diner. Angel walked up on Sam and Dean.

"Gumby Girl" Dean smiled.

"Does that make me Pokey?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Wanna come?" Dean asked smiled at her.

"Sure" Angel nodded.

Dean barely let Sam get out of the Impala. They went to a house. A beautiful woman with long brownish red hair answered the door.

"Lisa hey…" Dean smiled.

Lisa seemed a bit awkward.

"Err" Angel said after Dean said liking parties.

"OH! Sorry… Lisa this is my little sister Angel" Dean smiled.

"Oh hello" Lisa smiled down at her.

"Hi" Angel waved.

She led them out back.

"Awesome!" Angel laughed soon as she saw it was a birthday party.

She ran forward to play. She saw Lisa's son Ben.

"Hello there beautiful" he smiled.

Angel's eyes widened. EXACTLY LIKE DEAN!

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. I WANT A NEPHEW MAKE ONE! NOW!

**HELLO LOVELY READERS I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Review please**

* * *

"How do you like my Moonbounce?" Ben asked Angel smiling.

Angel was speechless than walked off quickly.

She listened to Ben and Dean talk.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked.

They both stared after a beautiful mom and her daughter than took a bite of their cake at the same time. Angel giggled loudly.

"So it's your birthday?" Dean asked.

"Guilty" Ben answered.

"It's a cool party" Dean nodded.

"Dude! It's so freaking sweet! And this Moonbounce?! It's EPIC!" Ben said.

Dean stared at him a minute than looked at the Moon bounce.

"Yeah it is pretty awesome…" Dean nodded.

"You know who else thinks they're awesome? Chicks! It's like hot-chick city out there!" Ben said used the back of his hand to gently smack Dean's arm.

Dean stared at him speechless.

"Look out ladies! Here comes trouble! YEE-HAW!" Ben yelled.

Poor Dean he seemed to mouth something than try to go down stairs but almost knocked over a trashcan. Angel was laughing so hard she'd fallen onto her back held her stomach. Dean gave her his plate of cake and spork. Angel giggled than saw a little girl standing there not playing or anything just stood there watching everything.

"Hi" Angel smiled.

She just stared.

"I'm Angel" Angel smiled.

She still stared ahead. Angel stared back waiting for her to blink than Angel stepped back as she suddenly felt a funny feeling go up her spine. Lisa watched with Katie's mom.

"That was weird… Who was that?" She asked Lisa.

"That was Angel my friend Dean's little sister… I wonder what happened…" Lisa wondered.

Angel walked around than turned and looked down a bit at Ben.

"My names Ben" he smiled.

"I'm Angel" Angel nodded.

"And what an Angel you are" he smiled charmingly.

Angel nodded. Dean walked forward.

"Let's go" he said quickly.

Angel nodded.

"See you later Ben" Angel waved.

"Defiantly" Ben smiled.

Dean froze. Angel pulled on him.

"Bye Lisa it was a pleasure meeting you" Angel smiled at Lisa.

"Nice meeting you too sweetie" Lisa waved smiling giggling slightly at Dean being pulled along.

Dean told her about the cases.

"I could go to the school find out stuff" Angel smiled.

"Okay" Dean nodded.

Angel talked to some kids than went to the playground. She saw Ben sat there.

"Hey Ben" Angel smiled.

He made a noise of hello. Angel looked at him than saw some boys.

"Excuse" Angel smiled at him than stood walked over to them.

"WOW! Is that the new Mario brothers?" Angel asked.

They turned to look at her.

"Can I see it I love Mario Brothers" Angel smiled.

Ben watched jaw dropped. They handed the game back. Angel smiled at them. Dean watched smiling than Angel ran away from them.

"HEY GIVE ME THAT BACK!" the chubby kid roared.

They chased her toward the Jungle gym. Ben watched jaw dropped as she easily climbed to the top of the Jungle Gym sat on the bars. The four boys stared shocked than followed her. She jumped threw the bars to the middle landed crouched than looked up than army crawled out of there.

"CANDY!" she yelled pointed.

A bunch of kids ran to the Jungle Gym blocking those four kids path. Angel sat down beside him.

"Thanks" he stared at her jaw dropped.

"It was easy…" Angel shrugged.

"HEY YOU BITCH!"

The chubby kid ran forward.

"What Benny boy you need a girl to fight your battles for you?" he yelled than snatched the game back.

Dean came over whispered in Ben's ear. Ben walked over to Ryan said something looked at Dean than suddenly kneed Ryan in the groin. Lisa walked forward she told Dean to leave her and Ben alone.

"Didn't see that one blowing up in your face" Angel chuckled.

They went back to Motel. Angel changed into Black cargo pants with red tank top and jacket. She froze in pulling on her jacket.

"We need to make a stop" Dean suddenly said.

Sam and her waited in the Impala while Dean talked to Lisa.

"God why is he so obsessed with her?" Sam sighed.

"She has an eight year old little boy" Angel said.

"Yeah and?" Sam asked.

"Dean and her hooked up eight years ago."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah" Angel nodded.

"THEY TOOK BEN! He's changed" Dean called ran forward.

"What? You sure?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah pretty sure… And I think I know where the kids are" Dean said.

They reached a Construction site. Angel walked downstairs into the basement with Dean. She saw Ben in a dog cage.

"Ben you okay?" Angel asked.

He nodded. Dean grabbed a heavy pipe broke the chains. Angel and Ben helped the kids over to a little window. She saw a little window.

"Here" Ben handed her a crowbar.

She grabbed it climbed on top of a box.

"COVER YOUR EYES!" Dean ordered the other kids.

Angel looked away broke the window.

"Here!" Ben handed her his jacket. She laid it over the shattered glass.

"Come on" She grabbed a boys hand helped him threw the window.

"DEAN!" Sam called ran forward.

"There's a mother" he said panting.

"Explains why they're keeping the kids alive so the mom can snack on them" Dean said than got the Realtor out of her cage.

Angel moved so Dean could help her suddenly one of the girls turned and screamed. Angel veered around. The mom changeling grabbed her threw her. She hit the wall.

"ANGEL!" Sam yelled.

She got up than grabbed piece of plywood swung it. The Changeling stumbled backwards. Sam kicked her in the chest.

"ANGEL, BEN GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Dean roared.

Angel ran forward.

"You're bleeding!" Ben issued.

"Never mind Ben" Angel helped a girl threw the window.

Ben watched Dean fight the Changeling than climbed threw the window. Angel looked back too than climbed threw the window after him grabbed his jacket shook it loose of glass.

"WAIT! You gotta wait" She said to a couple of kids.

"Why?" One asked.

"Cause at your house a bunch of those things are waiting and they will kill you" Angel bluntly explained.

They gulped than nodded. Angel went to the Impala grabbed medical kit sighed took care of the kids who were hurt.

"What about you?" Ben asked.

Angel wiped her nose had blood on it.

"I'll be okay I promise" Angel smiled.

Soon Dean and Sam walked out of the house.

"She dead?" Angel asked.

"Yeah… Let me see" Dean said looked at her than Ben.

Sam took care of her while they drove the kids home. They finally made it to Lisa's. She ran out hugged Ben sighed. Angel smiled.

"Oh Angel" Lisa issued to Angel's black eye.

"Oh I've had worse" Angel waved her hand.

"Come inside" Lisa said to her and Dean.

"I'll go give you guys some time" he said.

Angel one the other side of Ben talking to him smiling.

"Hunting that sounds so cool!" Ben smiled.

"It's not Ben… Not at all" Angel shook her head gently.

"Angel… Come on kiddo…" Dean smiled.

Angel ran forward.

"Thank you too Angel" Lisa kissed her head.

Angel smiled back.

"Let's go" Dean sighed.

They walked to the Motel.

"Man I was hoping for a nephew… MAKE ME A NEPHEW!" Angel yelled at Dean hands on her hips.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I said make me a nephew right now!" Angel snapped playfully.

Dean looked at her confused. Angel than laughed. He glared at her. Angel screamed and ran away from him. He grabbed her up put her on his back.

"What'd I need a kid for I got you" Dean leaned forward letting her slide a bit.

Angel hugged him tighter. He laughed. They got some Ice Cream than went to the Motel. Sam sat there.

"What's up?" Angel asked confused.

He sighed than told them about a Demon named Ruby.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Baseball and Rabbit's Foot

**HELLO LOVELY READERS I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Review please**

* * *

The Winchester Siblings drove forward two days later Sam and Dean arguing. Angel asleep in the back seat had created a way of being able to sleep in the backseat with ease.

"Dad ever tell you know that he kept a container in a storage unit just outside of Buffalo?"

"What? No way" Dean said.

Sam looked back at Angel and laughed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I was right Angel's listening to her I-Pod at nights now in the Impala when she wants to sleep" Sam chuckled.

Angel laid in the back seat her I-pod blasting. Sam looked at it to see what she was listening to.

"Finger Eleven… Drag you down" Sam read off.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"Don't know" Sam shrugged.

"Angel…" Sam shook her.

She looked at him calmly. He put the I-Pod on pause.

"If this is about me agreeing with one of your guys argument than I agree with no one" Angel put the pillow over her head.

Dean chuckled.

"Angel! Wake up you know anything about a storage unit outside of Buffalo?" Sam asked.

Angel looked at him one eye closed eyebrow raised.

"Umm I think… Mom shared it with him…" Angel told him.

They went into the Elevator. Dean scoffed suddenly.

"Man" he sighed.

"What?" Sam and Angel asked at the same time.

"Jinx owe me a soda" Angel pointed.

"Just Dad, you know… him and his secrets" Dean sighed.

"Spend all this time with the guy… We barely even know the man!" Dean stated.

"Well, we're about to learn something" Sam sighed than lifted up the gate.

They opened the doors. They shined their flashlights around.

"No demons allowed" Sam said.

"Blood" Dean kneeled down looked at a trip wire.

"Someone got tagged!" Sam sighed.

"Dear old Dad… Angel little quiz how many boot treads do you see?" Dean asked.

"Two sets, two man job" Angel immediately not even looking at the boot treads.

"And our friend with the buck shop kept on walking it seems" Angel muttered than stepped over the trip wire and looked around. She saw picture of Darla, John, and Mary when they were teenagers.

"Look teenage picture of Dad and moms" Angel laughed.

They laughed looking at it.

"Wow, hey another trophy!" Dean said held up a newer looking trophy.

"That's my little league trophy" Angel chuckled.

"Darla and you went to baseball games?" Dean asked looking at a picture.

"Yep" Angel smiled.

Angel looked at the weapons Darla's part of the storage unit.

"Hey Angel… they took something let's hurry before the idiots open it!" Dean called.

Angel hurried after them. They drove toward an apartment complex.

"Connecticut last three digits 880" Dean said.

"Yep that's them" Sam nodded.

They parked than walked up to the apartment. Angel came in after them looking around for what they took.

"They opened it" Angel pointed.

"YOU OPENED IT! WHAT WAS IN THE BOX?!" Dean roared than repeated.

"Is that it? It is isn't it!… What is that?" Dean asked.

Angel shrugged walked over to it. The guy he held hit him causing his gun to go flying and the bullet to ricochet all over the apartment hit Sam's gun causing him to drop it than and hit a lamp. Angel made to grab the weird little thing again when the red haired guy backhanded her.

"HEY!" Dean roared walked towards him when Sam accidentally hit him knocking him into a Coffee table.

"Sorry" Sam panted than was tackled by the other guy who started choking him.

The red haired guy raised Dean's gun and hit Dean in the face knocking him back again. Angel tackled the guy's legs. He pushed her off.

"DEAN! I got it!" Sam panted.

Suddenly red pointed a gun at Sam.

"No you don't" he growled than tried to fire but the gun jammed.

He tried to un jam it walked backwards than tripped hit a recliner and fell back knocked himself out. Angel looked around as the other guy tried to stand but a bunch of books fell on him. The gun he held went flying and Sam caught it handle first pointed. She looked around in a "did that really happen?" way with Dean.

"That was a lucky break!" Angel laughed.

"Is that a rabbit's foot?" Dean asked.

"I think it is" Sam said looking at the Rabbit's foot in his hand.

"Huh" Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Good Luck turned bad and perfect KO

**HELLO LOVELY READERS I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Review please**

* * *

Angel sat in the back of the Impala looking threw her journal.

"Nope nothing" Angel sighed.

"Me neither" Sam sighed than held up the rabbit's foot.

Angel reached out to touch it Sam jerked it back quickly.

"Don't touch it kiddo we don't know what's wrong with it" Sam ruffled her hair with his free hand.

Dean came in with a bunch of scratch 'em and win tickets. Sam finished scratching them when Bobby suddenly called.

"Now, look Bobby, we didn't know!" Sam explained after a bit, Dean counting the tickets.

Angel looked at them.

"Here" he gave her the ones that didn't win over a thousand.

"Well Dad never told us about this thing" Sam said looked at the rabbits foot again.

"I mean you knew about his storage place at black rock?" Sam asked.

Suddenly Sam held up a gold Rolex.

"Awesome" Dean mouthed.

Angel looked at it amazed. He gave it to her. Angel looked at it head tilted nodded impressed.

"It's a hell of a luck charm" Sam said looked at the Rabbits foot again.

"Well, So I won't loose it Bobby" Sam cried.

"Well, than how do we break the curse?" Sam asked.

"Dude! We're up fifteen grand!" Dean called from the hood of the Impala held up the scratch 'em and win tickets.

They walked into the Big Gerson's restaurant.

"Don't worry! Bobby will find a way to break it… Until then, I say we hit Vegas, pull a Rain Man… You can be Rain Man" Dean smiled.

"Look, we lay low until Bobby calls back, okay?" Sam asked.

"Hi! Table for three please" Sam said to the seat person.

"CONGRADULATIONS!" the man cheered than the bell rang.

"Exciting, I know" Dean smiled.

"You are the one millionth guest of the Big Gerson's Family Restaurant!" He cheered handed them a big check of some kind that completely blocked Angel.

Angel was eating Ice Cream Sundae just started in on it listening to Sam. While Dean was on his second thing of Ice Cream too.

"Bobby's right! This lore goes way back… Pure Hoodoo" Sam sighed.

"You can't just cut one off any rabbit, It has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon on a Friday the 13th" Sam said.

"I say from now on, we only go to places with BigGerson's" Dean said mouth half full with ice cream.

Than Dean groaned got brain freeze put his hand. Angel laughed with Sam at him.

"Can I freshen you up?" the waitress asked a black bob hair cut.

"Yeah, Yeah, Sure" Sam nodded.

"Thanks" Sam smiled at her as she poured some coffee into his cup for him.

Suddenly she spilled some of the coffee on the table.

"Oh" she said.

"Oh" Sam said.

"Let me wipe up" She said.

"Uh, no worries… that's okay" Sam was saying grabbed napkin.

"I got it Uh…" Sam said.

"It's no trouble, really" She smiled at him flirtingly.

"Okay" Sam said.

"Sorry about that" she smiled.

"It's all right" Sam said than looked at Dean.

"Mm" she said seductively.

Both watched her walk away leaned forward a bit at the same time.

"Dude! If you were ever gonna get lucky!" Dean said.

"Shut up" Sam snapped playfully.

Dean took a drink of Coffee. Sam picked up his cup than cried out as he spilled it.

"Oh Jeez" he cried stood than accidentally ran into a waiter.

Everyone gasped.

"Uh oh" Both Dean and Angel looked at each other.

"How is that good?" Dean asked as Sam looked at him.

Sam held open his pocket where the rabbit's foot was. No rabbit's foot.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean snapped.

They ran out of the Restaurant looked around than ran forward than suddenly Sam slipped and fell.

"Sammy?" Angel helped him up with Dean.

"Wow you suck! So what now your luck turns bad?" Dean asked.

Both of Sam's knees were cut up and bleeding.

"Ow…" Angel hissed.

"I guess" Sam sighed grunted a bit in pain his hands all skinned up too.

"Wonder how bad" Dean muttered.

Angel looked at Sam's hands awed than kissed the back of one. He chuckled. She bandaged up his knees for him. They went back to the Apartment complex. They were climbing up the stairs when suddenly Sam slipped on a stair made to fall back but Angel grabbed his hand pulled him back straight.

"Come on" She held his hand. They walked into the Apartment. The guy was laughing as Dean told him how the woman stole the Rabbit's Foot back from them.

"Hey man this is Serio…" Sam was saying than tripped over a radio cord caught it than fell forward smashing a lamp.

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked sighed.

"Yeah, I'm good, Uhh" Sam grunted out.

Angel hurried over to him put the radio on a chair than helped Sam up.

"Thank you" he muttered.

Dean took them to a Motel.

"Angel you stay here with him keep him out of trouble" Dean told her.

"Yes Sir" Angel saluted him stood straight.

Dean looked at her threw narrowed eyes than walked out of the door. Sam sighed than scratched his nose. Angel laughed. They sat there bored after an hour. Suddenly the Air Conditioner made a whirling than clunking noise than suddenly smoke came from it.

"Oh come on! I didn't even… I wasn't…" Sam tried to get out tiredly than walked towards it. Suddenly fire spouted from it. Angel cried out.

"NO STAY!" she yelled at Sam grabbed a blanket started beating at the fire with it till it was out soon Sam joined her.

Sam sighed stood there suddenly he was on fire. He turned accidentally smacked into Angel knocked her out than tried to put out the fire with the drapes but fell back knocked himself out.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. I Am Batman Best Line EVER

**HELLO LOVELY READERS I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Review please**

* * *

Angel woke up she heard talking? And she was duct taped to a chair?

"What the…" she said.

"OH and so the little one awakens" Kubrick said walked away from Sam.

"No leave her alone!" Sam snapped.

"What are you doing? What'd you want?" Angel asked.

"Your friend Gordon sent us" He said.

Angel moaned than looked at Sam saw a guy tying him up.

"Now tell me Angel… What plans does the demons have surely your brother must've told you?" Kubrick asked.

"What does every demon plan to do? Take over the world DUH!" Angel said.

"Really and they're gonna use your big brother to do it huh?" Kubrick asked.

"No…" Angel said shook her head.

"Yes, yes… and now" he said took out a six shooter pistol.

"HE IS NOT" Angel yelled.

"Shh… Shhh it's okay…" Kubrick whispered.

"Kubrick" Creedy said grabbed his shoulder.

"No! you saw what happened, Creedy! Ask yourself, why are we here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen!" Kubrick snapped.

"Not in front of the kid!" Creedy snapped.

"Look we can explain all of that if…" Sam was saying.

"SHUT UP!" Kubrick snapped at Sam.

"It's God Creedy! He led us here for one reason… To do his work… This… Is destiny" Kubrick said than pointed the six shooter at Sam's head.

"Nope… No destiny… Just a Rabbit's Foot" Dean said pointed his 9mm at Kubrick.

"Put the gun down son or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall" Kubrick snapped at Dean.

Angel sighed with relief.

"Oh this thing?" Dean asked held it to the side for them to see.

"Yeah, that thing" Kubrick nodded smiled at him.

"Okay" Dean shrugged smiled than set it down on a night stand.

"But you see, there's something about that you don't know" Dean smiled picked up a blue hotel pen.

"Yeah what would that be?" Kubrick asked pointed his gun at Dean.

"It's my lucky day!" Dean smiled than flung the pen it lodged into the barrel of the Six Shooter.

Sam's jaw dropped. Angel laughed.

"HA! Oh my god! did you see that shot?!" Dean asked laughing.

Than dodged a punch from Creedy who hit the wall and knocked himself out while Kubrick tried to pull the pen out of the barrel of his gun.

"I'm Amazing!" Dean laughed than Kubrick pointed his gun at him but Dean flung a TV remote at him.

It hit him in the head. He grunted than fell forward knocked out. Sam and Angel looked at him in shock. Dean stood there amazed smile on his face hand out than posed.

"I am Batman!" Dean smiled charmingly.

"Yeah, you're Batman" Sam chuckled nodded.

Angel laughed gently.

They went to a Cemetery.

Angel leaned on a tombstone bored watching Dean do Scratch 'em and win 'em tickets again. Suddenly Bela stood there gun pointed at them. Dean was talking about how he can read people suddenly Bela fired a shot hit Sam in the shoulder suddenly there was the sound of a hammer being pulled back.

"Drop the gun there… Sweetheart or I shoot your brother" Bela snapped at Angel.

"Than I shoot you… Hmm I don't think you wanna get shot now put down your gun… Sweetheart" Angel snapped.

Bela sighed than dropped her gun. Dean dropped the Rabbit's foot on the fire.

"Thanks very much now I'm out one and a half million and on the bad side of a very psychotic buyer!" Bela snapped at them.

"Oh just go away already!" Angel sighed put her gun away.

"Next time, Maybe I'll leave you hang out to dry" Bela smiled leaned on Dean's Jacket.

"Don't go away angry just go away!" Dean snapped.

Angel pulled Sam to the Impala quickly.

She took the bullet out of his wound than bandaged it up.

"There you go" Angel smiled.

He kissed her cheek.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean roared.

"She took my tickets!" he snapped.

Angel hugged him patted his shoulder than held up her tickets.

"I got hmm I'd say fifteen thousand what'd you think about THAT! Oh and uh…" She held up the Gold Rolex.

"DUDE!" Dean cried.

Sam laughed. Angel and him cashed the tickets and sold the watch. All together they had almost forty thousand. They went to Bobby's. He laughed when he heard about Angel's talent at saving things.

"And we are putting this money somewhere safe!" Angel snapped at Dean as he kept trying to get Money.

She gave each of them a thousand dollars.

"That should last you awhile" Angel pointed at dean.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. Jokes and Playful Insults unite!

**HELLO LOVELY READERS I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Review please**

* * *

Angel and Dean were helping Bobby with The Colt making bullets and such.

"There's some Mini pizza bagels in the freezer go make some Angel you haven't eaten all day" Bobby suddenly ordered.

"Okay" Angel stood.

"Make me some too!" Dean told her.

"What'd I look like a Hooters waitress?" Angel snapped playfully hands on her hips.

Bobby laughed at that one.

"No you look like a snot nosed brat! Make me some Mini Bagels now you little Two Foot Troll" Dean snapped playfully back.

"Oh never heard that one before… Why don't you make me you sex deceased five foot ugly idgit!" Angel retorted back.

Dean looked at her than made motions to stand. She squealed and ran into the Kitchen laughing. She walked forward with the plate of goodies.

"In Elizabethville it's a half-dead factory town in the rust belt" Sam sighed.

"There's gotta be a demon in South Beach!" Dean cried pathetically.

She set down the plate. Dean ewed grabbed one with Sam both took a bite.

"I slobbered on that one" Angel joked to Dean.

He stuck out his tongue at her.

"Sorry, Hef, Maybe next time" Sam laughed.

"How's it going, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Slow" Bobby muttered looked at him than went back to the Colt.

"Man, I tell ya… It's a little sad seeing the colt like that" Dean sighed.

"Well the only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick!" Bobby said looking at the revolver part of the Colt.

"So what makes it tick?" Sam asked.

Bobby looked up warning look in his eye. Sam held up his hand in "Nevermind" way.

"So if we wanna go check out these omens in Ohio… Think you can have that ready by this afternoon?" Dean asked Bobby.

Sam smiled while Angel pulled on her jacket than grabbed the plate of Mini Bagels. Bobby slowly looked up at Dean.

"Well, it won't kill demons by then, but I can promise you it'll kill you!" Bobby snapped pulled back the hammer on the colt and pointed it at Dean.

Sam laughed with Dean. Angel walked over to Bobby and kissed his cheek goodbye.

"Come on, we're wasting the Daylight" Dean chuckled out.

"See you, Bobby!" Sam waved smiling.

"Hey! You kids run into anything, anything at all, You call me!" Bobby told them.

"Yeppers" Angel nodded.

"Oh and keep your idgit brothers out of trouble!" Bobby told Angel.

"Hey" both cried.

"Will Do!" Angel saluted him with her Pizza Bagel than took a bite out of it.

"Oh give me one!" Sam took one.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. Lovable little Sister

**HELLO LOVELY READERS I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Review please**

* * *

They drove to Elizabethville, Ohio. Sam and Dean went to the Church. Soon they went to a Motel. Angel looked up and saw mirrors on the roof.

"Oh great" she muttered.

Dean made to shut the door than froze.

"RICHIE" Dean said loudly than laughed.

"I don't believe it!" Dean smiled.

"Hey, Dean Winchester right?" Richie asked smiling pointed at him.

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"Yeah" Richie smiled.

Angel and Sam walked over to see Richie who was a bit shorter than Dean! If at all possible with a Brooklyn accent and wearing a track suit with a gold chain looked to be Italian. Than a beautiful girl with long blonde hair same color as Angel's, big boobs and a purple very low cut tank top with a mini skirt stood there.

"Uh this is my sister, uh… Cheryl" Richie smiled crooked smile.

"Hey" she nodded.

"Hi, Cheryl" Dean nodded jaw dropped than Richie handed her money and Dean laughed gently.

She took it put it between her boobs than walked away all three guys looked after her.

"Well, you know, stepsister" Richie chuckled.

"Come on in" Dean said to him smiling.

"This is my brother Sam" Dean said pointed at Sam.

"And the brat is our baby sister Angel" Dean smiled.

"Hey how you doing?" Richie asked Sam shook his hand.

"Not to bad" Sam smiled.

"Yeah" Richie nodded.

He than looked at Angel who smiled up at him.

"And how could a cute little thing like you possibly be Dean's little sister?" Richie asked Angel.

"I ask myself that very question every day" Angel joked.

"HA! I love this kid already" Richie laughed.

"And how does a clearly intelligent man such as yourself know my dimwit brother?" Angel asked.

"HEY!" Dean snapped playfully.

"And by the way, love the hat!" Angel smiled.

"Got one in black that doesn't fit right you want it?" Richie asked.

"Yeah!" Angel smiled.

"So how do you two know each other seriously?" Sam asked smiling.

"You were in school" Dean told him.

"It was that Succubus in Canarsie, right?" Richie asked pointed at Dean as Sam shut the door to the Motel room.

"Yeah, Yeah" dean nodded.

"Oh, Man! You should've seen the rack on this broad! Frigging tragedy when I had to gank her!" Rich sighed shaking his head.

"Whoa, Whoa, wait who…? Who killed her?" Dean asked looked at Sam than back at Richie.

"I remember your ass was toast until I showed up!" Dean told him.

Sam smiled.

"Oh I forgot what a comedian this guy was!" Richie said to Sam smiling pointed at Dean.

"Oh yeah Dean here takes the cake in the jokes department… Brings down the house every time!" Angel joked smiled at Dean who glared at her playfully.

"HA!" Richie laughed.

"Richie, Richie…" Dean smiled shaking his head a funky beat came from Richie's cellphone.

"I told you then, I'll tell you again… You're not cut out for this job… You're gonna get yourself killed" Dean said seriously.

"Talk to me" Richie said looked at Dean answered his cellphone walked towards the ugly orange couch in the room.

"FYI, Winchester! Words hurt" He said turned walked backwards a bit than turned.

"Yeah? No, it's not a good time baby, later" Richie said than sat down on the couch.

"So you find anything in this town anyway?" Dean asked.

"Oh, No I got nothing" Richie asked relaxed for a minute than leaned forward.

"Wait you mean as in demons and whatnot?" Richie asked.

Angel looked at him digging threw her bag for some clothes to change into.

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"Yeah… No I got nothing" Richie smiled.

Angel laughed gently she had to admit he was kind of cute in a goofy kind of way.

"Typical" Dean sighed smiling.

"What about your sister back there?" Dean asked.

"Oh honestly? She defiantly had the devil in her, but she wasn't no demon! You know what I'm saying" Richie smiled.

Angel laughed. Sam was barely paying attention apparently while Dean looked confused for a minute thinking about it.

"Right, well least she thinks I'm funny!" Richie smiled than stood.

"Seriously, church guy, hobby-shop guy, they were lunch meat… by the time I got there… Maybe they were possessed, but I can't prove it" Richie shrugged leaned against the dresser biting on his nails.

"Yeah, that where we are too" Sam sighed looked at Dean than at Angel.

"Let's say that demons are possessing people in town, you know, raising hell…" Sam said.

"Yeah but why would a demon blow his brains out?" Dean asked untying his shoes.

"For fun? You know, he wrecks one body, moves to another" Richie suggested looked at Sam than Dean.

"You know like taking a stolen car for a joyride" Richie stated.

"Anybody in town that fit's the profile?" Angel asked took off her tee shirt wore a black tank top underneath.

"Yeah like nice guy turned douche, still breathing?" Dean asked.

"There's Trotter" Richie said pointed at Dean yet again.

"Who's that?" Angel asked pulled on her black fitted long sleeve shirt with a hood. She pulled up the sleeves on it tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

"He used to be head of the rotary club… then people say he turned bastard all the sudden" Richie shrugged.

Dean took some quarters out of his pocket and put them on top of the magic fingers coin machine smiled at Richie.

"Brought in the gambling, the hookers… he practically owns this whole town!" Richie said smiled slightly.

"You know where we could find him?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he'll be at his bar in a few hours" Richie nodded.

Angel grabbed her hip huggers went into the bathroom pulled them on quickly and came out dug in her bag for her combat boots.

"Aw man!" Angel cried.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I left my combat boots at home" Angel snapped.

"Oh!" Sam took her combat boots out of her bag.

"Ah thanks" She held out her hands.

He threw them to her. She caught them.

"So where's this bar?" Dean asked.

"That would be just a few blocks away not hard to miss" Richie chuckled.

Angel sat on the orange couch bent over pulling on some red socks than pulled on one of her combat boots went up mid calf stabbed a dagger to each of them than pulled them on.

"She hunts too?" Richie asked.

"Yep" Dean smiled.

"Huh…" Richie nodded impressed.

Angel finished lacing up her boots than they went to the Impala to head to Trotter's bar.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	11. SHE'S JUST A INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL!

**HELLO LOVELY READERS I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Review please**

* * *

They parked the Impala than walked down the sidewalk looking at the stores and such.

"I thought this was some boarded up factory town" Dean snapped.

"It is! Or… At least it's suppose to be" Sam said looking around than a couple of girls looked at them giggling.

They walked passed a woman in a limo the back door open she issued Dean over with her finger. He walked back smiled at her charmingly than Sam and Angel both grabbed him and pulled him away smiled at her in apology. They walked into Trotter's. Dean held her hand to make sure she didn't get washed away with the crowd.

"Whoa Richie look at you!" Dean smiled.

"Hey" Richie smiled.

"Bringing Satin back!"

Sam and Angel smiled at Richie.

"Oh, you like this?" Richie smiled issued to his shirt.

Dean nodded.

"Try Thai Silk, Canal street! You have to pay 300$ for threads like these, easy, Of course, to me? Forget about it" Richie smiled.

"How much is "Forget about it?" Sam asked.

"Ah, forget about it" Richie chuckled.

Sam smiled.

"That's Trotter over there" Richie pointed.

Angel looked around with her brothers at him.

"He sits there all night, Can't touch him…" Richie sighed.

"So what'd we do now?" Sam asked.

"Don't know but I'm gonna do a little investigating with that bartender" Dean smiled.

"Easy! Me an her? We got a little something-something lined up for later" Richie smiled wagged his hand a bit.

"Yeah, right!" Dean chuckled in disbelief.

"Stings don't it?" Richie asked eyebrow raised.

Angel laughed at that with Sam.

"All right I gotta hit the head… Release the hostages… be back in a few" Richie said than patted Sam on the back cause he was laughing and ruffled Angel's hair smiling than walked off.

"No way he gets a girl like that! I mean look at her! You could fit that ass on a nickel!" Dean sighed looking at the Bartenders butt.

"You think so?" Reverend asked looked at them glass of scotch in his hand.

"Oh! Ha, ha… Sorry Padre" Dean laughed nervously while Sam and Angel just straight out laughed.

"Knew you boys would find your way here… They all do!" Reverend smiled.

Angel smiled at him.

"Well hello sweetie kind of young for a bar ain't ya?" he asked.

"It's just we don't like to leave her alone in strange towns very often" Sam said.

"I understand" Reverend nodded.

"No offense but what are you doing here, Father?" Sam asked.

"Like it or not, you go where your flock is" Reverend smiled.

"Plus the clergy drinks for free" the pretty bartender suddenly said smiled at them.

"True, and a certain bartender owes me a confession" Reverend smiled.

"Not in this lifetime, father" She said than downed a shot of Whiskey.

"I'd better see your butt on Sunday" he said pointed a mini plastic sword at her.

He stood than looked at Dean and Sam.

"Nickel or No Nickel" he said to them than patted Dean on the shoulder.

"What can I get you boys?" The bartender asked.

"What's you're specialty?" Dean asked smiled at her flirtingly.

"I make a mean hurricane" She said looked him up and down.

"I guess we'll see about that" Dean smiled wider.

"What can I get you sweetie?" she asked Angel.

"Virgin Pina Colada" Angel smiled.

"Okay" she smiled.

She walked off smiling.

"You drink Hurricanes?" Sam asked.

"I do now!" Dean smiled nodded.

"Hey" Sam pointed.

Angel saw a guy he had a gun in his hand he shot a guy at the pool table than made to shoot himself when Dean suddenly tackled him to the ground. Sam flicked holy water on the guy.

"What're you doing?" the guy asked.

"He slept with my wife" he sobbed out.

Angel sat there on Dean's lap.

"I agree with Sam" Angel whispered.

Suddenly A cop came forward telling them a photographer wanted to take their picture for the local paper.

"Where's Richie?" Angel asked as they made to leave.

"Don't know… that bartenders gone too" Sam sighed.

They came back the next morning, no sign of Richie. Dean couldn't get a hold of him. Angel sipped her soda.

"How many times do I have to tell Richie he's gonna get himself into trouble?" Dean sighed.

"You don't think something happened to him do you?" Angel asked worriedly.

"No, he's just assuming he's missing, when maybe he just bailed" Sam said to her.

"He's a Moron" Dean stated looking at Sam.

"I mean he's a sweet moron, but he's not a coward… He wouldn't just bail!" Dean sighed.

"I'm gonna ask around what else is going on…" Angel said.

She was out till dark than got a call from Sam.

"Hey I gotta go save Dean… Here are the directions" Sam said.

"How am I suppose to get there?" Angel asked.

Dean sat there.

"What… About Angel?" Dean asked.

"Angel?" Casey asked.

"Yeah…" Dean said.

"Angel's a walking Miracle…" Casey smiled.

"What'd you mean?" Dean asked.

"You don't know?" Casey asked shocked.

"What? Know what?" Dean asked.

"That's something you gotta figure out for yourself" Casey answered.

"No tell me… Why is she a threat?" Dean snapped.

"She was never supposed to be… Both sides know all the births and Deaths… Angel's name wasn't on the lists… she is a unplanned miracle… None of the sides know how this could've happened… She is very unique and threat to demons cause she's on the good side" Casey raised an eyebrow.

Dean gulped.

"She's just a little girl" Dean sighed.

"She is destined to be a warrior!" Casey explained.

"SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL! A KID!" Dean roared.

Casey sighed.

"She won't be for long" Casey told him.

Dean sat down sighed.

It was about two hours later. Angel ran forward. She saw Bobby laying there.

"What'd I miss?" Angel asked him helped him up.

"Oh nothing" Bobby grunted.

Dean and Sam walked forward.

"DEAN!" Angel ran towards him.

He picked her up held her kissed her cheek. She waited in the Impala daytime out. Dean turned to Bobby.

"Bobby… About Angel…" Dean sighed.

"What about her?" Bobby asked.

Dean looked at him than sighed. Angel stayed with Bobby for a few days. She was sketching hummed gently under her breath sketching Rumsfeld on the hood of the tow truck. Suddenly her cellphone rang.

"Angel… You read Fairytales?" Sam asked.

"Not much anymore… Why?" Angel asked.

"Tell me all the stories you know" Sam ordered.

"Okay… Cinderella, Thumbelina, Three Pigs, Hansel and Gretel, let's see… Snow White and the seven dwarves, Little Red Riding hood" she named off.

Bobby looked at her confused working on a car. She shrugged.

"That's all I know… Okay… love you too… Bye" she hung up the phone.

About three days later Sam and Dean came to get her.

"Hey!" she ran towards them smiling.

Dean picked her up.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Angel nodded.

"Got everything?" Sam asked.

"Yep!" Angel smiled had her bag.

"BYE KIDS BE SAFE" Bobby called.

They waved back than got into the Impala.

"Let's go" Dean smiled.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Can i shoot her? Not in Public Dean

**HELLO LOVELY READERS I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Review please**

* * *

They drove forward night time out Angel slept in the backseat listening to Marilyn Manson song on her side breathed softly. Angel waited outside Mrs. Case's house.

They walked forward. Dean held Angel's hand.

"What a crazy old broad… Angel you missed Sammy getting hit on by a cougar!" Sam laughed.

Angel laughed too.

"Sam you Cougar hound!" Angel laughed.

"Bite Me!" Sam snapped playfully.

"Hey, not if she bites you first!" Dean chuckled.

They walked up some steps than they looked around. The Impala was gone.

"Where's my car?" Dean asked confused.

"We parked right here didn't we?" Angel asked.

"Yes we did!" Dean snapped.

"Did you feed the meter?" Sam asked.

"YES I FED THE METER! SOMEONE STOLE MY CAR!" Dean roared.

"Hey, hey, Dean calm down" Sam said.

"I AM CALMED DOWN! SOMEONE STOLE MY…" Dean started having a panic attack bent over.

"Wow! Dean, hey, hey, hey… Take it easy, Take it easy" Sam said.

Angel rubbed his back.

"Take deep breaths" Angel told him.

He started doing as she asked.

"The '67 Impala? Was that yours?" Bela's voice asked suddenly.

"Bela!" Sam snapped.

"I had that towed" Bela smiled.

Angel raised an eyebrow. Bela looked at her.

"Seems the only one being calm and Civil is Angel" Bela chuckled.

Angel shrugged. After Bela left.

"Can I shoot her?" Dean asked.

"Not in Public" Sam sighed.

They went to a house they were squatting in. Angel unrolled her sleeping bag sighed than grabbed her pillows laid down hugged her pillow. In the morning they went to a house where another person drowned. Angel waited in the Impala than got out as Sam and Dean came forward.

"I see you got your car back" Bella said.

"You really wanna come near me when I got a loaded gun in my hand?" Dean asked her held rock salt shot gun. Dean helped one too.

"Now now… Mind your blood pressure" Bela smiled.

Angel rolled her eyes got back into the Impala. Angel saw Dean and Sam looked a bit weird after talking to Bela. Angel soon fell asleep in the backseat. Dean put a blanket over her stroked back her hair. Angel woke up to the Impala doors slamming shut. Dean and Sam drove off.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep" Angel muttered rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"You've been really sleepy lately Angel… What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Nightmares is all…" Angel muttered.

They remained silent.

"You wanna say it or do I have to?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"You can't save everybody, Sam" Dean sighed.

"Yeah right, so you feel better now or what?" Sam asked.

"No, not really" Dean sighed.

"Me neither" Sam sighed.

"You gotta understand…" Dean was saying.

"Lately I feel like I can't save anybody" Sam suddenly stated.

Angel hugged him arms around his neck.

* * *

**(Rides Fluffy like a horse) HURRY FLUFFY HURRY! (Fluffy stops panting) Burger King how may i help you (Voice threw the microphone asks) Err... the double cheese burger with no onions a side order of large fries and... a Chocolate Milkshake but for my steed I will need Biggest Cheeseburger you can make with largest fries and... OH! Strawberry Milkshake! (Fluffy's tail wags happily) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	13. Girls day out!

**HELLO LOVELY READERS I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Review please**

* * *

It was morning. Angel searched threw websites for their mystery ship when there was a loud knock on the door. Dean looked at Sam than unlocked the door and opened it. Sam sighed annoyed as Bela walked in.

"Dear God! Are you actually squatting?" Bela asked.

"Charming" she said suddenly.

"So! How'd things go last night with Peter?" Bela asked.

Sam looked real sour with Dean.

"That well huh?" Bela asked.

"Lay off my brothers!" Angel told her.

"Well I know I've over stepped my bounds" Bela raised an eyebrow.

"And if you say "I told you so"… I swear to god I'll start swinging" Dean snapped.

"Look, I think the four of us should have a heart to heart" Bela smiled.

"That's assuming you have a heart!" Dean snapped.

Angel looked at Bela.

"Dean, please… I'm sorry about what I said before, Okay?" Bela asked.

Angel shrugged.

"I come baring gifts" She smiled.

Angel looked threw the file Bela put together had all the information in it. She put her thumb nail in her mouth when suddenly Bela smacked her hand.

"Don't bite your nails" Bela said.

"I don't really chew on them" Angel showed her, her fingers.

"My god… Look at you're hands all calloused is that grease under your nails?" Bela clicked her tongue.

"She can come too but under one condition she comes with me to get her hair done and such" Bela said to Sam and Dean.

They made to talk.

"Great!" Angel smiled before they could answer.

"Let's go" Bela smiled.

Angel sat there in a chair her hair being done beside Bela.

"So Angel, where is your mother?" Bela asked.

"She was killed" Angel sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry" Bela looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yes actually I'm sure she was a wonderful mother"

"She was" Angel nodded.

"Hmm…" Bela nodded.

They both finished with their hair.

"Now for dresses" Bela smiled.

"Why you being so nice to me?" Angel asked.

"Because unlike your brothers you have been very civilized toward me… Also it's fun having company when shopping who aren't males" Bela told her.

Angel gave her a suspicious look than shrugged her hair done in a beautiful up do strands cascaded down her back and the sides of her face curled her nails nice and clean.

"Now a dress for you… You're hair is blonde but you're taller than last I saw you!" Bela said.

They looked at Dresses. Angel saw a beautiful ocean blue dress.

"I see it too beside a nice black dress I must have!" Bela nodded.

They went to Bela's hotel. Bela was plucking Angel's eyebrows teaching her how.

"OW!" Angel snapped as Bela answered her cellphone for her.

"What're you doing to my little sister?" Dean snapped.

"I am making her into a lady which is something you know nothing about!" Bela answered.

Angel heard Dean scoff.

"Here you do the other one exactly to the T of the one I did!" Bela told Angel who nodded and set to work.

She noticed this side was less painful then finished Bela arguing with Dean.

"How'd I do?" Angel asked.

"Perfect now time for Make up" Bela smiled.

"WHAT?!" Dean snapped loudly.

Bela hung up on him than turned off the Cellphone. Angel nodded. Bela made some calls to the Hotel than some Tux's were brought up. Bela helped Angel pull on her beautiful blue dress than Angel put on her mom's necklace.

"Amazing! You look like someone I use to know!" Bela smiled.

"Darla Sloan?" Angel asked.

"Yes" Bela smile slowly slipped.

"Oh" Bela sighed sat down for a minute.

Angel helped her with her dress than Bela taught Angel how to walk in heels.

"Come on" Bela nodded as they were finished pulled on their jackets.

Gertrude waited in her "Limo." They walked up to the house. Bela knocked.

"BOUT TIME!" Dean opened the door.

Bela handed him his Tux than handed Sam his.

"No way!" Dean snapped.

"Yes way" Angel snapped.

"Can we see your dress?" Sam asked smiling.

Angel smiled than took off her jacket. The long ocean blue halter top dress that didn't have to low of front showed off her back a bit wore small strap heels that wrapped around her ankle a bit her nails painted dark blue wore lip gloss with barely any eye shadow or blush. Dean chuckled as she twirled.

"See isn't she adorable?" Bela asked smiling.

"Yes" Sam nodded.

"You're date is in the limo" Angel waggled her eyebrows.

Sam smiled than got into his Tux quickly than walked out into the limo. He peared inside saw Gertrude than turned glared at Bela and his little sister than got into the Limo. Leaving Bela and Angel to wait for Dean.

* * *

**(Sits there Skittles on my lap with Fluffy eyeing her) YOU ARE NOT HUMPING ON MY LITTLE YORKIE HELLHOUND YOU GREAT BIG BRUTE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	14. Sam and his Couger Obsession

**HELLO LOVELY READERS I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Review please**

* * *

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?" Bela called up stairs as both of them waited for Dean.

"SAM'S ALREADY HALFWAY THERE!" Angel yelled.

"WITH HIS DATE!" Bela giggled slightly with her.

"SO NOT OKAY WITH THIS!" Dean called.

"WHAT ARE YOU? A WOMAN? COME DOWN ALREADY!" Bela yelled.

Angel giggled louder. Dean walked down the stairs. Dressed in a Penguin Tux looked very smooth. Bela slowly sighed. Angel nodded impressed.

"All right! Get it out! I look Ridiculous!" Dean snapped at them.

"Not exactly the word I'd use" Bela said seductively.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"You know when this is over… We should really have angry sex" Bela said head tilted hand on her hip.

Dean looked shocked for a minute than crossed his arms.

"Don't objectify me!" Dean snapped than walked passed Bela who was smiling and checking him out.

Angel saw him smile. She grabbed his hand he twirled her as if dancing. She giggled her skirt flared out a bit than followed him to the Impala.

They went to the Sea Pines Maritime Museum. Angel held Dean's hand as they walked in. Bela looked at Dean as his jaws were smacking loudly.

"Are you chewing gum?" She asked outraged and a little bit angry.

"Try to behave as if you've lived this life before, yeah?" Bela nodded.

Dean turned than stuck the gum onto a Champaign Fountain. Bela closed her eyes sighed. Dean held a thumbs up as he walked towards them. Angel giggled.

"Please don't encourage him should've just brought you!" Bela whispered.

Angel held her hand patted the back of it gently.

"I feel your pain" she joked.

"Hey!" Dean snapped gently.

Angel saw Sam walk in with Gertrude. She giggled as the old cougar was all over poor Sam. He walked over to them. Angel couldn't stop from laughing so she quickly walked away held her skirt up a bit. She than heard Dean talking loudly.

"What happened?" Angel whispered.

Dean picked Bela up.

"Stay down here" Dean whispered.

Angel nodded. She sat down drank a non-alcoholic Strawberry Daiquiri. Dean and Sam came forward.

"Sorry come on let's go" Sam smiled.

Angel followed them to the Impala.

"You got it right?" Angel asked.

"Yeah I got it" Dean nodded.

"Let me see it" Sam said.

Dean dug in his pocket than froze and took out a small figurine ship in a glass bottle.

"I'm gonna kill her" Dean said softly.

They were in the squatting house. Angel wore a red long sleeve fitted hoodie shirt with black jeans and sneakers her still curly hair in a high ponytail looked really good. Dean talking about Torture.

"I can't believe she got another one over on us!" Dean snapped.

"You" Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked eyes wide.

Sam kind of stuttered.

"I mean she got one over on you, not us" Sam said issued to him and Angel.

Dean stared at him mouth slightly open eyes wide open.

"THANK YOU! Sam, Very helpful!" Dean snapped loudly startled Angel.

Suddenly there was hurried knocking on the door.

"HELLO! COULD YOU OPEN UP?" Bela's voice cried desperately.

Both opened the door and glared at her.

"Just let me explain" Bela panted.

Bela told how she sold the hand.

"Oh Bela!" Angel sighed.

Dean refused to help her.

"I'll help! Me and Sam have an idea" Angel smiled gently.

They were at a Cemetery.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Bela asked.

"Almost defiantly not" Dean sighed.

It started raining suddenly.

"SAMMY BETTER START READING" Dean yelled to Sam.

It started raining harder. Angel held salt shot gun.

"BEHIND YOU!" Bela yelled suddenly Dean went flying.

Angel shot the ghost. He disappeared. Angel looked around.

"SAM READ FASTER!" Dean yelled looking around with Angel.

The ghost appeared again knocked both Angel and Dean away. Bela started choking up water than Sam stopped chanting. The rain stopped. Dean and Angel ran over to Bela than looked up. The Ghost turned toward another ghost who stood there looked a bit scared.

"You… Hanged me" he the old ghost snarled to the new ghost.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Your own brother!" he snarled even more angry.

"I'm so sorry" he said louder.

Suddenly the ghosts collided and disappeared became water. There was faint whispering than it stopped. Angel sighed fell back with relief. Soon as they were sure Bela was okay they went back to the squatting house and packed up. Angel looked up as Bela suddenly barged in. She threw Angel a thing of money.

"It's Fifteen grand that should cover it" Bela nodded.

Angel put the money down than hugged her.

"You're welcome" Angel smiled.

Bela chuckled.

"See ya sweetheart keep up your girlish looks" Bela smiled.

"Bye Lads" Bela said to Dean and Sam than walked off.

"She's got style gotta give her that!" Sam smiled.

Angel laughed.

And so on they went to Atlantic City!

* * *

**Yes readers i have a little Yorkie hellhound named... Skittles or Kimberly or Kim or JJ or Monkey or SADOIW (Super Awesome Dog In World)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	15. Dude, Your a vampire now! LENORE HELP!

**HELLO LOVELY READERS I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Review please**

* * *

Angel hurried forward behind Sam and Dean than saw a man laid there grunting in pain neck bleeding. Angel wrapped up his wound while Sam called 911.

"Where'd Dean go?" Angel asked looked up confused.

"He went after the Vampire by himself he'll be fine" Sam said to her worried look.

"You do realize he's starting to think since he's going to hell anyway there's no reason to be safe?" Angel asked him.

Sam looked at his little sister for a minute than ran after his older brother. Angel patted the guy on the shoulder heard sirens than ran to where Sam and Dean were. Dean looked down at his arm.

"Oh" he said a long gash on it.

"You Dumbass! You cut yourself than suddenly realize it's bleeding!" Angel had an urge to hit her oldest brother upside the head. Sam laughed loudly at Dean's shocked face. Dean picked up the unconscious vampire bridal style. They went to the house they were squatting in the blonde vampire tied to a chair in the middle of what was suppose to be the living room. She was starting to wake up.

"You with us?" Dean asked loudly.

She jumped startled than pulled against the ropes trying to get free.

"Oh yeah, sorry… You're not going anywhere" Dean smiled knowingly at her.

"Wha…?" she asked panting looked scared.

"Where's your nest?" Sam asked.

"What?" She asked.

"YOUR NEST!" Dean said louder.

"Where you and the other vampires hang out" Angel explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said looked close to crying.

Dean sighed looked at Sam who looked at him both still smiling knowingly.

"PLEASE! I don't feel good" she cried.

"Yeah, well…" Dean turned than picked up a syringe full of Deadman's blood.

"You're gonna feel worse, we give you another shot of Deadman's blood" Dean wagged the Syringe at her smiling.

"Just let me go" she whimpered out.

"Guys…" Angel said.

"HA, yeah you know we can't do that!" Sam snorted.

"I'm telling you the truth!" She whimpered.

"I'm just… I took something… I'm freaking out! I don't know what's going on!" She cried.

"Oh no…" Angel moaned.

"You took something?" Sam asked.

"YES!" She cried.

"I can't… Come down… I just wanna come down" she whimpered.

"What's your name?" Angel asked.

"Lucy" She said.

"Please, just let me go" Lucy begged.

"All right, Lucy, how about this? If you tell us what happened… we'll let you go…" Angel said.

Sam and Dean looked at her.

"BUT something is seriously wrong with you so I'm gonna call some friends they're gonna come and pick you up and you have to go and stay with them okay? They're gonna help you" Angel told her.

"They'll make me feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah a little bit better I promise" Angel nodded.

Lucy looked at Sam and Dean who looked confused.

"You tell them while I call my friends okay?" Angel asked.

She nodded. Angel took out her cellphone. She waited than Lenore answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Lenore hi it's Angel" Angel said than went into the kitchen.

"Angel! How nice to hear from you… What do you need?" Lenore asked immediately.

"Well… We have a newly force turned vampire on our hands and she seems like a sweet girl I was hoping…" Angel was saying.

"That we'd take her in" Lenore said.

"Are you nodding?" Angel asked.

"Yes I am… Where are you?" Lenore asked.

"Atlantic City…" Angel said rubbing the side of her neck.

"Hmm… Gonna be cutting it a bit close… Okay… Eli will be there with a couple others in an hour or so" Lenore nodded.

"Okay… thanks" Angel nodded.

She walked in Lucy crying.

"Lucy listen to me… There are three men like you coming to pick you up… They're gonna take you somewhere, where you can learn to control this okay?" She asked.

Lucy nodded.

"All right they'll be here in an hour…" Angel said to Dean and Sam.

"She's killed two people almost three…" Dean snapped.

"Than blame the thing that turned her and let her run wild not her" Angel whispered.

Dean sighed angrily they waited 45 minutes than there was a knock on the door.

"YEAH?" Dean asked.

"It's Eli" A male voice said.

"It's them" Angel said.

Eli came in with two other male vampires.

"Hi" Angel waved happily.

He smiled back.

"Hey where is she?" Eli asked.

"In there" Angel pointed.

Eli came in.

"Blonde pretty, young… Deacon" Eli nodded as the two vampires grabbed Lucy under her arms.

"Come on sweetheart we're here to help" Eli said.

"Okay we'll call tell you how she's doing if you find more…" Eli looked at Angel.

"Defiantly" Angel nodded.

Soon as the vampires left, the three siblings went to check the club Spider.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	16. Butcher who i love with all my heart!

**HELLO LOVELY READERS I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Review please**

* * *

"Well that was a big waist of time" Dean snapped as they walked out of Club Spider. Angel held Dean and Sam's hands bored swung her self back and forth they pumped their arms to help her swing higher.

"Ah… Look, three blondes have gone missing! Including Lucy! All last sighted here! I'm telling you, Dean, this is the hunting ground!" Sam snapped.

"Hey!" Dean pointed.

Angel looked around. A man fitting the description Lucy told them walked away with a blonde girl. They ran after him. Dean tackled him. Sam told the girl to run. Angel turned than was grabbed under the vampire's arm.

"HEY!" Angel hit him in the groin.

He yelled out angrily dropped her.

"ANGEL!"

She got up ran after her brothers than saw Gordon and Kubrick stood there. Gordon walked forward and pointed his gun at Sam. Angel gasped as they fired than cried out bullet hit her shoulder.

"ANGEL!" Sam looked at her shoulder.

Angel had tears of pain going down her cheeks.

"All right, you guys run, I'll draw them off" Dean told them.

"No!" Angel said.

"Are you crazy?" Sam snapped.

Dean ran off Kubrick followed him. Sam picked Angel up.

"Hang onto me tight!" Sam whispered to her.

He held her to his chest and ran turned the corner and ran to the Impala jumped in revved to where they were staying. Sam held a pair of sanitized tweezers dug into Angel's wound. She was crying.

"I know I know I'm sorry…" he whispered gently.

Than Dean came in.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Sam cried.

"Yeah, sorry I stopped for a slice" Dean smiled patted his stomach than took off his jacket.

"Nice move you pulled back there, Dean! Running right at the weapons!" Sam snapped at him than finally got a hold of the bullet and pulled it out. Angel cried out slightly.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a badass" Dean smiled.

Angel whimpered gently as Sam held up needle and thread dipped it in alcohol. Dean stroked back her hair.

"Those bastards" he growled.

"So I guess Gordon's out of jail" Angel got out threw clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I guess so… You know… How the hell did he know where to find us?" Sam asked.

Dean seemed to think for a minute.

"That bitch!" Dean growled.

"Hi Bela!" Dean snapped.

"Question for you, When you called me yesterday, it wasn't to thank me for saving your ass was it?!" Dean asked.

Bela apparently said something that made Dean mad.

"Excuse me?" Dean snapped loudly.

Angel clenched her fists tightly groaned loudly as Sam started sowing up the wound.

"I DON'T KNOW PICK UP THE PHONE AND TELL US THAT A RAGING PSYCHOPATH WAS DROPPING BY?!" Dean roared.

"HE TRIED TO KILL US HE SHOT ANGEL!" Dean roared.

He seemed to look more annoyed and angry than sighed.

"There were two of them" Dean sighed.

"Bela, if we make it out of this alive… the first thing I'm gonna do is kill you" Dean said very seriously.

Angel looked at him than Sam who nodded in agreement with her look.

"She's in trouble" Angel panted out.

"Listen to my voice and tell me if I'm serious" Dean snapped than hung up his phone.

Angel cried out slightly as Sam poured more Alcohol on her wound to see it better.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Sam said.

Dean walked over looked at the wound.

"I'm gonna kill those bastards" Dean snarled.

Angel patted his hand gently. He held her hand. Sam finished.

"All done…" Sam smiled.

"Thank you" she muttered sleepily.

Sam grabbed some gauze wrapped up her wound. He finished. Angel sat up wore black tank top gauze stood out against her tan skin.

"Oh being shot sucks!" Angel snapped.

"It's just kind of funny you're always digging out the bullets" Dean laughed.

"Paybacks a bitch" Sam laughed too.

"Oh bite me!" Angel snapped playfully.

Dean kissed her head.

"So I'm guessing we're gonna deal with that vampire last?" Angel asked.

"Yep… he's not leaving us a whole lot of options" Dean sighed looked at Sam.

"Yeah, I know… We gotta kill him" Sam nodded.

"Really? Just like that?" Dean asked.

" I thought you would've been like "No we can't he's a human it's wrong" Dean said in a mopey kind of tone.

"No, I'm done… Also they also shot at Angel… Which means they're out to kill all of us… I don't like digging bullets out of my little sister's shoulder" Sam said seriously.

"Me neither your like a cattle butcher with a pair of tweezers!" Angel joked.

Sam held up his machete threateningly.

"Who I love with all my heart" Angel said quickly smiled.

"That's more like it" Sam said lips twitched a bit.

Suddenly Dean's cellphone rang.

"WHAT?" he snapped loudly.

Ah it was probably Bela.

"You're a hundred miles away… How…?" Dean was asking.

"And?" Dean asked after a bit.

"Thanks" he said sarcastically.

They went looking for Gordon. They came in to see the vampire kneeling there. Angel carefully walked passed Deacon and went to the two dead bodies. She looked at them than poked one with a stick. Sam smacked her on the back of the head.

"What? You never know!" Angel whispered.

"Their heads have been ripped off" Sam whispered than froze.

"Dean… Their heads have been ripped off with someone's bare hands" Sam said looked at him.

Angel grabbed Sam's hand looked scared.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

They took care of Deacon than ran back to the house. Angel slept in a sleeping bag. Dean came in looked down at her.

"How's she doing?" Dean asked Sam.

"Scared… Worried" Sam sighed.

"Poor kiddo" he kneeled down.

"Man I must have checked three dozen motels, empty buildings, warehouses…" Dean named off took off his jacket.

"You find anything at all?" Angel asked.

"Nope…" Both said at the same time.

"Big city" Sam sighed.

"It's like a giant haystack… and Gordon's a deadly needle!" Dean snapped went into the bathroom and washed off his face.

"We're running out of Daylight" Angel muttered.

"And without the sun slowing him down… Yeah he'll be unstoppable" Sam sighed.

"Hey, uh. Give me your phone" Sam said suddenly.

"What for?" Dean asked drying his face off.

Sam took Angel's cellphone out of her bag.

"I like my phone" Angel pouted.

"We'll get you a better one!" Sam smiled.

"If Gordon knows our numbers he can use the cell signal to track us down…" Sam said.

"Oh yeah… Nice" Dean nodded.

Sam took the chips out of their cell phones he put their information from their old phones into their new ones than he stomped on them. Poor Angel's Pink Razor phone. She pouted slightly than went to shower. She came out to see Dean blocking the doors.

"What'd I miss?" Angel asked.

"We're gonna hole up here tonight" Dean said.

Sam threw her a cool black and pink and blue swirled Razor phone. She ewed.

"Neat! Since it's not sundown yet… Can I go get food?" Angel asked.

"Sure… Go out this way" Dean opened a window.

"Will Do" Angel climbed.

"I'll be back" Angel smiled.

Dean snorted. Angel was walking out of the Conveyance store carried a paper bag of food. Suddenly she was hit from behind. Gordon stood there.

"Sorry" he put her under his arm and carried her off.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	17. Everybody has to grow up at some point

**WELL HELLO!!!**

**Yes New updates as you have asked for (Bows at the waist to you) Please enjoy!**

* * *

Two hours later…

"Angel's been gone too long" Sam sighed looked out the window.

Suddenly Dean's cellphone rang.

"You've had the cellphone two hours Dean, who'd you give the number too?" Sam asked.

"No one" Dean said confused.

"Hello?" Dean asked.

"Dean" Gordon said.

"Gordon, How'd you get this number?" Dean asked.

"Scents all over the cellphone store… Course can't smell you now… Where are you?" he asked.

"You'll have to find us, won't you?" Dean asked.

"Ahh… Think you better find us instead" Gordon said.

Angel glared at him hands tied above her head sat there. He put the cellphone against her cheek she remained quiet.

"Hello?" Dean asked confused.

Gordon sighed than used his thumb and jammed it into Angel's bullet wound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Angel screamed in pain.

"Shh… Shh…" Gordon stroked back her hair.

"You hurt my sister and I SWEAR TO GOD…!" Dean roared.

Sam's eyes widened.

"Factory on Riverside off the Turnpike" Gordon said.

"YOU'RE FIGHT'S WITH US LET ANGEL GO" Dean roared.

"Be here in 20 minutes or Angel dies" Gordon sighed.

Angel looked at him. He put a Gag in her mouth.

"It's the only way Angel… He must be put down… Sam is nothing but a monster" Gordon sighed.

Angel looked at him glaring.

"Dean can't kill him… Dean's tainted now… Both your brothers must die" Gordon nodded.

Angel glared harder at him. He looked around than walked off. Angel closed her eyes than brought her leg up to her hands. She grunted a bit than used her other leg to help push and pulled a Dagger out of her boot and cut herself free. Suddenly the lights shut off. Angel froze listening.

"SAMMY BE CAREFUL" She heard Dean yell than heard loud banging noises.

Angel walked forward. She suddenly heard a loud crash and ran toward it. She saw Gordon bite down on Dean's neck. Angel threw her dagger. It lodged in Gordon's arm. He yelled out angrily drew back than ran at Angel. She suddenly swung the Machete with a loud yell. Gordon stood there a minute. Dean and Sam watched. Gordon fell to his knees than his head slid off his neck and thudded to the ground. Angel sighed all three of them bleeding and limping.

"You just charged a super-vamped-out Gordon with no weapon" Dean told her.

"It's a little reckless don't you think?" Dean asked looked at Angel.

"What can I say… I'm a bad ass" Angel joked smiled.

Angel sat on a cooler Sam fixing the Impala.

"Come here" Dean said walked over to her picked her up kicked the Cooler so they could watch Sam and sat down with her on his lap.

"You ok?" Dean asked her.

"He would've killed you and Sam…" Angel looked at him.

Dean moved a strand of hair from her face.

"Yep he would've so don't you ever feel bad" Sam nodded.

"Okay" Angel smiled happily.

Dean chuckled than looked off.

**_"She won't be for long" _**Casey's words echoed in his head.

Dean's hold on his baby sister tightened.

* * *

**OH! YES READERS I HAD ANGEL CHOP OF GORDON'S HEAD! MUAHAHAHA! She did warn him! Right Fluffy? (Fluffy snorts in agreement Skittles sitting between his front legs head tilted adorably) DO NOT LET HER FOOL YOU! THEY'RE BOTH EVIL!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	18. TRICK OR TREAT! SUPER ANGEL NINJA!

**WELL HELLO!!!**

**Yes New updates as you have asked for (Bows at the waist to you) Please enjoy!**

**This is a cute little short story**

* * *

It was getting close to Halloween. They sat there at Bobby's. Sam seemed a bit glum probably thinking about Jessica.

"All right I'm asking!" Bobby said.

"Angel do you want to go out trick or treating?" Bobby asked her.

"Whoa whoa…" Dean was saying.

"Get free candy!" Angel reminded.

"Let's go get Customs!" Dean grabbed his jacket.

Bobby went with them for the hell of it.

"Wanna be a princess?" Dean asked Angel held up a pink sparkly dress looked like for Sleeping Beauty.

"Nya… OH Jeanie?!" Angel asked.

"NO!" they all snapped.

"Okay… Err… How bout a mask? Werewolf?" Angel looked at Sam saw his eyes flash.

"Nope err Wendigo? No… Not a vampire… This sucks AH HA! NINJA!" Angel grabbed the Ninja custom.

Dean pulled on a zombie mask veered around looked at Sam who wore a fish head. Angel laughed. They went out Trick or Treating. Angel snuck forward wearing red and black Ninja outfit with a fake sword. They got big Pillowcases of Candy. Bobby came downstairs the next morning to see all three passed out on the couch candy wrappers all over the place. Soon as they woke up. Sam and Dean had Candy Hangovers while Angel was as happy as a lamb.

* * *

**CANDY! (Takes the big suitcase of candy!) Candy Hangovers are fun when you're not the one who has it! You can torture the hanged over people with pots and pans!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	19. THERE'S NO SANTA!

**WELL HELLO!!!**

**Yes New updates as you have asked for (Bows at the waist to you) Please enjoy!**

* * *

The Winchester Siblings went back on the road after spending a few more days with Bobby who seemed to like the company, there were a few haunting cases till around Christmas Time in Ypsilanti, Michigan. Angel was in the Motel room looking up stuff on the Anti-Clause with Sam.

"So was I right?" Dean asked when he came in, had a paper bag full of food and beer.

"Is it the serial killing chimney sweep?" Dean asked.

"Yep, it's actually Dick Van Dyke!" Sam smiled.

Angel smiled laughed gently.

"Who?" Dean asked confused.

"Mary Poppins…" Sam was saying.

"Who's that?" Dean asked.

"Oh, come on… Engh… Never mind" Sam sighed waved his hand.

"Well turns out that Walsh is the second guy grabbed out of his house this month" Dean said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah?"

"Yep" Dean nodded.

"Did he get dragged up the chimney too?" Angel asked.

"Don't know… Witnesses said they heard a thumb on the roof… So what'd you think we're dealing with?" Dean asked taking off his jacket.

"Actually Angel gave me an idea as to what…" Sam sighed.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"What could you possibly say that sounds crazy to me?" Dean asked.

"Um… Evil Santa" Angel smiled.

Dean looked at him than nodded.

"Yeah, that's crazy" Dean smiled.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"I'm just saying that there's some version of the Anti-Clause in every Culture… You got Belsnickel, Drampus, Black Peter, Whatever you call it, there's lot of lore" Sam nodded.

"Saying what?" Dean asked.

"Saying that back in the day Santa's brother went rogue" Angel said.

"Now he shows up around Christmas time instead of bringing presents though he punishes the wicked!" Angel told him.

"By hauling their ass's up chimneys?" Dean asked outraged.

"For starters, yeah" Sam sighed.

"So this is your guy's theory huh? Santa's shady brother?" Dean asked.

"Well, I… Just saying… That's what the lore says!" Sam sighed.

"Santa doesn't have a brother… There is no Santa" Dean snapped.

Angel froze.

"There's no Santa?" Angel cried out loudly jaw dropped.

Sam looked at her with Dean who stuttered for a surprise.

"I… Uh… err… Angel…" Dean blundered out.

"Wanna help me out on this one?" Dean asked Sam.

"Nope!" Sam smiled.

"Angel…" Dean said than looked at her little adorable pout.

"Angel…" Dean said again than froze.

"Oh god…" he sighed.

"Angel… You can believe in whatever you want okay… If there's a Santa than yes there's a Santa" Sam smiled.

"Okay" Angel smiled back.

"Anyway… that lead might have lead to something… Both victims visited the same place before they got snatched" Dean said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

* * *

Aww! Poor Angel! Dean can be so careless sometimes!!! Well anywho Review review Skittles asks that you Review! (Holds up Skittles whose wearing a cute little Santa hat, Fluffy wearing a reindeer outfit glaring at me)


	20. I want a pony! And those gods to DIE!

**WELL HELLO!!!**

**Yes New updates as you have asked for (Bows at the waist to you) Please enjoy!**

* * *

The Winchester siblings went to Santa's Village. Angel looked around at it.

"Uhh…" she said than sighed and looked around wore a warm jacket a hat and gloves scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Hey Angel did I tell you they got a Ice Skating Rink in town!" Dean said snapped his fingers trying to distract her from Sam, The Grinch of Supernatural Christmas.

"THEY DO?" Angel asked excitedly.

"Yeah you wanna go when we're done here?" Dean asked.

Angel nodded vigorously smiling widely. Dean grabbed her hands swung her forward laughing gently.

"Too bad there's no snow" Angel sighed.

"Angel there's the Santa…" Dean pointed.

"You mean the fake Santa" Angel whispered.

"Yep…" Sam chuckled.

"Welcome to Santa's Court may I escort your child to Santa?" A pretty woman dressed as an elf asked smiling at them.

"Yes you can… Angel go with the nice pretty Elf and be a good girl" Dean said to her in a baby like tone which just plain annoyed her and he knew it.

The elf smiled turned for a minute to check something. Angel smacked Dean on the back of the head. The elf turned back around and grabbed her hand. Angel followed her. Sam was laughing gently. The Santa picked Angel up and sat her on her lap.

"Hello…" the Santa looked at the elf who mouthed Angel.

"Angel… So you been a good girl?" Santa asked.

"Uh huh" Angel nodded.

"What'd you want for Christmas this year?" he asked.

"a pony and maybe a new bike and Miss Hello Kitty Doll" Angel said loudly smiling.

Dean rolled his eyes while Sam laughed gently.

"Well Santa will get right on that!" Fake Santa chuckled than took her down off his knee.

Angel ran over to Dean and Sam. They stayed outside Fake Santa's trailer late at night. Angel yawned than opened a Red Bull drained half than gave it to Dean who drained the rest.

"Thanks that helps" Dean smiled.

Angel nodded.

"Hey Sam" Dean smiled.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Why are you the boy that hates Christmas?" Dean asked.

"Dean" Sam sighed.

"I mean I admit it we had a few bumpy holidays when we were kids…" Sam asked.

"But that was then… I mean we got Angel now… We'll do it right this year" Dean smiled.

"Look, Dean, if you wanna have Christmas, knock yourself out… Just don't involve me!" Sam said to him in a tired tone.

"But… it's about celebrating it with family" Angel said.

They saw the Santa looking around then shut the curtains to one of his windows.

"What's up with saint Nicotine?" Dean asked confused.

"OH MY GOD!" they heard a woman scream.

"Oh no." Angel, Sam and Dean ran forward quickly 9mm's out.

They were by the door suddenly Sam laughed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing… It's just that uh… Well, you know, Mr. Gung-Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa!" Sam whispered.

Dean glared at him than opened the door and they ran in.

"The hell are you doing here?" Santa asked put down a big green bong had a bottle of whiskey in his hand sounded drunk as hell a Porno movie playing on the TV.

"Mistle my toe… Roast my chestnut" The woman on TV said loudly.

Sam quickly covered her ears. Than they started singing Silent Night. Angel joined them. Santa started singing with them.

"Silent night, Holy Night, All is calm, All Is bright, now young virgins, tender and mild SleeEEEP " Angel sang than Dean pulled her out of the trailer before she heard anything else that might mentally scar her.

They were laughing the whole way back to the Motel room.

"Oh man…" Dean laughed.

"What's Roast my Chestnut mean?" Angel asked suddenly.

Dean slammed on the breaks causing both Sam and Angel to jerk forward.

"NEVER SAY THOSE WORDS EVER AGAIN!" Dean cried loudly.

"Okay…" Angel said confused.

Sam called Bobby. Angel asleep in bed still when Dean and Sam came back from the wreath store.

"Hey kiddo wake up! You've been asleep all day!" Dean smacked her leg sitting beside it.

"I was up all night" Angel moaned sleepily.

"Okay kiddo…" Dean sighed a bit sadly.

Angel looked at him.

"Are we still gonna go Ice Skating when this is over?" Angel asked.

"Yeah" Dean smiled laid down beside her held her in his arms.

The next night they went to the house in search of the Pagan God. They were downstairs in the basement. Angel was over where the Santa suit hung than heard a loud yell. Angel looked around than hid saw two old couple who knocked out Dean and Sam. They carried them upstairs.

* * *

Eww... Pervert Santa... I met one once... It was not a pretty sight! Not at all! It was butt crack santa clause with a limp after watching this i think he might have actually been the anti clause!


	21. There's only one word for this FUDGE!

**WELL HELLO!!!**

**Yes New updates as you have asked for (Bows at the waist to you) Please enjoy!**

* * *

After awhile of hard listening Angel heard Sam yell out in pain.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean roared.

"AHH YOU BITCH!" Dean roared in pain.

She clenched her fist stuck it in her mouth bit down on it tears ran down her cheeks heard Dean cry out.

"YOU FUDGIN' TOUCH ME AGAIN I'LL FUDGIN' KILL YA!" Dean yelled.

Angel raised an eyebrow than the doorbell rang. She drew her dagger than ran out of the basement ran over to Sam and Dean than cut them loose. They hid behind the doors than shut them behind the gods.

"GO WAIT OUT IN THE IMPALA NOW!" Dean roared at her.

Angel nodded than ran outside. She waited only about twenty minutes than Dean and Sam ran out. Angel hugged them.

"We're okay come on" Dean whispered quickly.

They went back to the Motel.

* * *

**Short i know but i work with what i got in my mind which at the moment is a bit fried! Why you ask! Sugar hangover!!! Darn you addicting Sugard Darn you to heck! Oh Skittles and Fluffy had to go to the Vet! Might be getting little Hellhound Puppies here pretty soon! So anyway Review Review my Reviewers let it rain with Reviews!**


	22. First Chirstmas Celebrated as a Family

**WELL HELLO!!!**

**Yes New updates as you have asked for (Bows at the waist to you) Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was morning.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS IT'S CHRISTMAS GET UP!" Angel yelled jumped from Sam's bed to Dean's than back again than jumped from Dean's bed not to the floor.

"ALL RIGHT YOU DAMN JUMPING BEAN!" Dean yelled as Angel sang loudly.

Sam laughed. Angel ran into the bathroom changed into warm red long sleeve fitted sweater with black jeans and sneakers.

"LET'S GO LET'S GO" She jumped on Dean's bed smacked him with a pillow bunch of times to get him up.

"AHH!" Dean cried loudly put his pillow over his head.

"Please Dean?" Angel begged hugged him head rested between his shoulder blades.

Dean sighed than got up.

"YEA! SAMMY YOU WANNA COME?" Angel asked jumped onto Sam's bed looked at him, sat on his legs smiling happily at him.

"No thanks" Sam chuckled leaned calmly against the back of his bed.

"You suck" Angel said happily smiling than jumped back onto Dean's bed than off. Dean came out of the bathroom pulled on his brown leather jacket.

Angel pulled on her warm black jacket.

"See you later Sammy" Dean waved.

Sam waved back. Dean ice skated forward Angel skating in front of him backwards talking to him smiling.

"What'd you and Darla do for Christmas?" Dean asked smiling.

"Oh mom would get a big tree and such… but this is better I have two of the best big brothers to spend Christmas with" Angel smiled.

Dean stopped skating forward looked at her than smiled widely. Angel grabbed his hand. Angel asked Dean if she could go off into the store by herself.

"Sure" Dean nodded.

Angel ran into the store with money. She got Dean and Sam Present each. Dean got her a present too. Dean got Sam presents at the Gas-O-Mart. They came back to the Motel night time out. Angel smiled with Dean.

"Hey you get the beer?" Sam asked smiling held Eggnog.

A Christmas tree up looked nice.

"What's all this?" Dean asked smiling.

"What'd you think it is? It's Christmas!" Sam pointed at the Merry Christmas Sign.

"What made you change your mind?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't say.

"Try the Eggnog, Let me know if it needs some more kick" Sam told Dean.

Dean took a drink than coughed.

"Nope… We're good" Dean said voice horse.

"Well have a seat let's do Christmas stuff or Whatever!" Sam said happily.

"All right, first things first!" Dean smiled.

Angel sat down between them handed Sam his present than Dean his. Sam handed her, hers with Dean. Angel opened hers. Sam got her one of those computer books that you buy disks for just put them in and you can read them on the screen.

"Thank you Sam I love it!" Angel smiled kissed his cheek than opened Dean's.

He got her a locket silver on thick string of leather like his necklace. She opened it smiling had a picture of Angel on Sam's lap in a bar smiling. Than a picture of Angel and Dean they sat on a bench his arm held her on his lap both laughing cause Sam made funny faces at them.

"Thank you Dean I love it!" Angel kissed his cheek next. The back of the locket had each of their Initials and an Angel on the front.

Dean opened his presents from Sam.

"HA Fuel for me and Fuel for my baby… Thanks Sam, These are great" Dean smiled.

He opened Angel's next. She got him a ring to go on his forefinger. Had inscription on the inside.

__

For the greatest brother ever

Dean smiled almost had tears come to his eyes. Sam opened his from Angel. She got him the same ring. He chuckled both hugged her tightly kissed her cheek.

"YEAH SKIN MAGS!" Sam laughed.

"And… SHAVING CREAM!" Sam smiled.

"You like?" Dean asked smiling.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

Dean picked up his eggnog. Sam handed Angel non alcoholic eggnog.

"Merry Christmas" Dean smiled held it up.

"Merry Christmas" Angel put her glass against his.

"Yeah, Yeah, Merry Christmas" Sam smiled.

They watched the Football Game the rest of the night. Dean had a smile on his face with Sam and Angel threw the rest of the night.

"GO FOR THE INZONE WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU" Angel suddenly yelled startling them.

They laughed loudly. Around midnight they went to bed. Dean and Sam woke up looked around Angel gone than heard laughter outside. They got dressed looked around out side too see white suddenly snowballs hit them in the faces. Angel came out from behind the Impala laughing.

"OH YOU LITTLE!" Dean roared ran at her.

Angel screamed ran away from him wore a scarf and hat with gloves. All three of them played in the snow laughing. Suddenly Sam's cellphone rang.

"Yeah?" Sam laughed panting than suddenly was tackled by Angel.

"Hello?" She asked took his cellphone.

"Hey Bobby! Happy Late Christmas! Yep! Okay" Angel handed the phone back to Sam than threw another snowball at Dean who threw one back at her but missed.

"We're kind of playing in the snow" Sam laughed.

"Yeah I'll take pictures" He nodded.

Soon as he hung up the phone he was hit with two snowballs one in the chest another on the head.

"RUN!" Angel squealed as Sam ran after them throwing snowballs.

She laughed manically as she got both her brothers in the backs by hiding behind a car.

"ME WIN ME WIN!" She yelled than ran in a circle away from them arms in the air.

"We'll never catch her" Sam panted out bent over.

"YEP!" Angel suddenly popped up between them than dodged them as they both tried to grab her causing them to run into each other.

"HEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEE" She squealed happily.

Dean and Sam finally just fell back on their backs sighed loudly.

"I WIN I WIN!" she yelled happily arms in the air laughing.

They went to a new town after spending a week at Bobby's spent New Years with him got him presents too.

* * *

**Aww perfect Family scene! Oh by the way HELLHOUND PUPPIES! (Holds up cute little black and cream colored puppy with red eyes) FOUR OF THEM! Aren't they just the cutest things you ever did see! (Nuzzles puppy suddenly something crashes, about three more sit there tails wagging) Meet! Mayhem! Tease! Sweetling! And... Fluffy Junior! **

**(Mayhem has a torn up chew toy in his mouth tail wagging, Tease a beautiful black sleek coated puppy with a red bow on her head, Sweetling the one in my arms, and Fluffy big black and Fluffy ball of fur that basically rolls around)**

** Skittles is resting while Fluffy teaches them his ways... (Another crash is heard) Dean run pasts yelling for help with Sam as Mayhem and Fluffy run after him with Tease and Junior) See what i mean! Anyway next chapter Review Review!**


	23. Sarcastical Remarks, Wabbits, and Hexes

**WELL HELLO!!!**

**Yes New updates as you have asked for (Bows at the waist to you) Please enjoy!**

* * *

The Winchester siblings were in a town where a woman where her teeth just fell out of her head and she died. Angel had to wait at the motel. She was drawing in her sketch book humming.

"Hey kiddo… Come on we got Witches to deal with" Dean sighed as he came in held up a Hex Bag.

"Ugh… Great" Angel shook her head in disgust.

"HA!" Dean laughed.

The guys quickly changed.

"Come on we gotta follow Paul Dutton we think he might be the target" Sam told her.

"Well gee Sam his wife is dead due to a hex bag I wonder why you'd think that" Angel teased.

Sam smacked her on the back of the head. They watched him than suddenly he yelled out choking.

"Oh no…" They ran forward.

Angel looked in the car than pulled out the Hex bag. Sam took it and set it on fire. He stopped choking stood up straight sighed patted his chest gently. Sam looked at Angel who looked around a bit. Dean picked the lock to Amanda's house. They walked in to see she committed suicide. Sam covered Angel's eye's quickly than took out a Bandana and tied it around her eyes. She barely paid attention.

"OH GOD!" Dean roared than sighed.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"Friggin' Witches! Seriously man! Come on!" Dean snapped.

"Guess we know where she got the rabbits teeth from" Sam sighed.

"SHE KILLED A RABBIT?" Angel cried.

"Boy Paul sure knows how to pick 'em… It's like Fatal attraction all over again…" Dean sighed.

"Yeah" Sam sighed.

"Why does a rabbit always get screwed on the deal?" Dean snapped angrily.

"Poor little guy" Dean said voice shook a bit with emotion for the poor dead rabbit.

Angel was stuck at the Motel. She was brushing her hair humming happily than put her brush back in the bathroom. She braided her hair. It was night time out. Angel looked up from sketching smiled at her brothers as they got in started to get up but froze felt a twinge of pain in her stomach. Huh that was weird.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKIN'?" Dean snapped loudly.

"What was I thinking?" Sam asked.

"She's a demon! Period! All right? They want us dead! We want them dead!" Dean snapped loudly.

Angel rubbed her stomach teeth clenched than Dean walked out of the bathroom. She looked at Dean and Sam gasping.

"Angel… ANGEL… What's going on? What's wrong?" Dean and Sam ran towards her.

"AHH… OW… It's like I'm being stabbed a bunch times help!" Angel cried.

* * *

**(The awesome house of mine is silent there's a faint noise of classicaly Music on a record player, suddenly it stops and Hamster Dance plays) MAYHEM! GET BACK HERE WITH MY DAMN CONVERSES! **

**(I chase Mayhem who has my awesome yellow and pink Converses in his mouth, I jump trying to grab him, he makes a sharp turn) MAYHEM! I WON'T GIVE YOU STEAK FOR CHRISTMAS!!! **

**(SCREECH!!! Mayhem stops and drops converse slowly and backs away...) ****Thank you **

**(I reach down to grab it when Junior rolls passed grabs it while rolling by...) JUNIOR!...**

**(Turns to you the reader) Hello! Well hope you liked the Chapter please review!**

**(Turns back to Junior whose rolling around Converse flapping around) JUNIOR! GIVE ME BACK MY CONVERSES OR ELSE! (Chases him off into the other room while Sweetling lays there facing my laptop tail wagging waiting for Reviews)**


	24. Fear of Loosing

**WELL HELLO!!!**

**Yes New updates as you have asked for (Bows at the waist to you) Please enjoy!**

* * *

Sam and Dean dug threw everything. Sam even tore apart the bed. Angel coughed up blood. She fell to the floor blood on her lips and ran down her cheek.

"DEAN I CAN'T FIND IT!" Sam cried than saw the blood.

"Me neither… OH GOD!" Dean saw all the blood looked confused on what to do.

She coughed up more blood head to the side groaned. She threw up a lot more blood. Sam stared at her panting. Dean kneeled beside her. Sam went to Dean's back jerked it open took out the colt and the bullets.

"SAM! SAM!" Dean yelled made to go after him.

Angel cried out loudly gasping. Dean stayed beside her stroked back her hair.

"It's okay… Sam and me are gonna make everything all right… I promise" Dean said his hands were shaking slightly as he touched the blood that was coming from her mouth.

About ten minutes later Ruby suddenly burst into the motel room.

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU BITCH!" Dean snapped loudly.

Ruby threw him into the wall. Ruby picked Angel up than sprayed some kind of Green stuff into her mouth.

"Drink it kid!" Ruby snapped.

Angel gulped it down.

"Stop calling me bitch!" Ruby snapped at Dean as he hurried passed her.

Angel sighed shaking gently with relief.

"Angel look at me… Are you okay?" Dean asked.

Angel nodded held her stomach than sat up slowly. Dean kissed her forehead than held her sighed shakily.

"Aww how sweet… Next time you point that gun at me, I'm not gonna disappear! Understand?" Ruby asked Dean than threw him sawed off shot gun.

"You saved my little sister's life" Dean looked at her.

"Don't mention it" Ruby smiled.

"What was that stuff?" Dean asked suddenly.

"It was ass… Tasted like ass" Angel shook her head gently.

"Thanks" She said to Ruby.

"You're welcome, and it's called witchcraft short bus" Ruby said to Dean annoyed.

Angel snorted. Ruby left shut the door.

"You're the short bus, short bus" Dean got out after Ruby left the room.

"Smooth" Angel smiled.

"Stay here while I save Sam's ass okay?" Dean asked.

Angel nodded. Dean left. About an hour later him and Sam came back, she smiled relieved. Sam ran over to her picked her up hugged her tightly.

"You feeling better?" Dean asked.

"Yeah a bit better" she nodded hugged him next.

"Good" He kissed her temple.

They left the town. Dean looked back at Angel as she was asleep in the back seat. He than stared ahead hand tightened on the Impala wheel. Flashes of Angel laying there coughing up blood.

* * *

**(Has Sweetling, Mayham, Tease, and Junior on my lap all of us watching the computer screen intenetly with Fluffy beside me and Skittle's head resting on mine using my hood as a bed) Review!**


	25. You've got to be strong!

**WELL HELLO!!!**

**Yes New updates as you have asked for (Bows at the waist to you) Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was a few days later. Dean got a call from a hospital Bobby was in trouble.

They sped toward Pittsburg, Pennsylvania.

Angel sat near Bobby's feet as he laid there comatose.

"Angel you wanna come?" Dean asked.

"No I wanna stay here with him" Angel nodded.

She reached out held Bobby's hand put her head against his.

"Excuse me" A man asked looked a bit weird.

"Yes?" Angel asked.

"Ah I saw you've been in here awhile do you need something to drink?" he asked.

"Yeah… Thanks" Angel smiled at him gratefully than drank half the water bottle.

"Thank you" Angel set down the bottle.

She didn't notice him take it and walk away with it.

Soon Dean called her asked her if she wanted to go… Dreamwalking? Angel walked into the motel room and raised an eyebrow as she stormed out of the room.

"What'd I miss?" Angel asked.

"Awkward moment" Dean sighed.

Sam gave her a cup of yellow tea. Angel put Bobby's hair in it than drained it stood there.

"Feel anything?" Dean asked.

"Nope" Angel and Sam said at the same time.

"Maybe we got some bad Shwag" Dean said looked at his cup.

"When did it start raining?" Sam asked.

"When it start raining upside down?" Angel asked confused looked out the window than they looked around.

"Hey… It's Bobby's house!" Angel chuckled.

"You're right it is" Sam chuckled.

Angel walked forward went upstairs. She looked around.

"Bobby?" Angel called.

"Bobby?" Angel called.

She looked around than suddenly Rumsfeld stood there growled at her.

"Rumsfeld… Easy boy…. Easy sweetie…" Angel said to him gently.

He whined than walked towards her. Angel scratched him behind the ears.

"Sweetie what're you doing here? where's Bobby?" Angel asked him.

He ran down the hall. Angel followed him. He led her down into the living room.

"BOBBY!" Angel saw him hugged him tightly smiling.

"Angel?" Bobby asked than squeezed his eyes shut.

Suddenly his wife's screams stopped. Suddenly Angel sat up from the floor gasping.

"BOBBY!" Angel grabbed her jacket and ran to the Hospital.

She ran in.

"BOBBY!" Angel cheered happily saw him than ran over to him hugged him.

"Hey kiddo…" He laughed.

Dean and Sam ran in smiled.

"Man Bobby you had us worried" Sam laughed gently.

"Yeah we barely left our side" Angel smiled.

Bobby nodded smiling. Angel went to grab some food to eat. She came back Sam in there.

"Here's our guy" Dean handed her Jeremy's picture.

"Jeremy Frost" Bobby said.

"Uh Oh" Angel winced.

"What?" all three asked.

"I uh… kind of drank a water bottle from him and he took it I think" Angel said in a small voice.

"Oh Dammit Angel! How much water was left in the bottle?" Bobby asked.

"Oh uh… about… Half of it?" Angel chuckled nervously.

"Oh don't be mad at her cause uh…" Dean said rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh that's just great" Sam snapped.

Bobby looked a bit sheepish too. Sam's jaw dropped outraged.

"I'm gonna go get Red Bulls and Rockstars" Angel sighed.

It was two days later. Angel was chattering excitedly into her cellphone to a few of her mom's contacts.

"No I ain't high he's able to kill people in his sleep he wants to kill me in my sleep so I've been up two days straight" she said in one breath.

Dean had pulled off the road.

"Here" Sam said gave her glass of Dream Root Tea.

She woke up to Sam shaking her.

"Are we still in the real world?" she asked than looked around alone.

"DEAN? SAM?" she cried.

She got out looked around suddenly sat on clouds. She looked around.

"ANGEL!" Darla held out her arms smiling widely.

"Mom? MOM!" Angel ran towards her smiling tried to hug her but went threw her.

Darla disappeared. Angel stood up straight suddenly heard screaming. She was in her old house.

"What…" she whispered.

She ran upstairs blood splattered on her clothes and face. Her mom fell forward on her knees faced her blood spurted out of her mouth and she fell to the side. Angel suddenly saw Dean laid there.

"DEAN! DEAN!" Angel grabbed his Jacket shook him.

"We can't save him" Angel looked around and faced herself except she was older at least Thirteen or so long blonde hair body formed hour glass figure taller.

"We have to be strong if not… This one will kill us…" Older Angel said.

Sam and Dean awake looked in the backseat smiled than saw Angel hadn't woken up.

"Angel!" Sam reached back checked her pulse, she was still alive.

"You're not real" Young Angel shook her head.

"Maybe I am Maybe not… Still doesn't change the fact if we don't become stronger Dean's death will kill us… If Dean hadn't brought Sammy back his death would've killed us than… I'm not saying after he goes it'll be easy… We'll suffer with Sammy more than Anyone but we can't let it change us Angel… Don't become what we did last time… We have to stay the same… Sammy won't help us… Bobby will try but he'll fail… You will see Sammy at his worst… and no matter what DO not trust either sides trust only the ones you love no matter what turns up or they tell you about themselves" Older Angel told her hidden meaning in her warning.

Younger Angel looked at her confused than nodded. Older Angel kneeled down and hugged her tightly. She smelled like herself even hugged like her.

"Now… WAKE UP!" Older Angel clapped her hands startled her.

Angel snapped awake.

"Don't do that to us! Jeez" Bobby, Bela, Dean, and Sam all stared down at her.

Angel smiled.

"Well you try staying up for two days straight and than finally getting some sleep" Angel snapped playfully.

Dean tickled her. Angel laughed loudly tried to get away from him. It was around morning, Dean looked around as Angel came out of the bathroom wore blue jean hip huggers that were a big long on her with her combat boots and a powder blue fitted hoodie.

"Angel getting a woman's figure huh?" Bobby smiled as he came in.

Angel twirled.

"Better get out the shot gun boys!" Bobby smiled.

Angel froze looked at the Safe after hearing about Bela. She opened it.

"THE COLT!" Sam snapped loudly.

"DAMMIT!" Angel snapped.

She called everyone of her mom's contacts who called their contacts who called their contacts, and all her own contacts who did the same all on the look out for Bella now. Angel called up Lenore and her Nest along with other supernatural beings her mom made friends with.

"I got every contact mom knew, I know, all our friends, supernatural and human on the look out for her" Angel told Bobby grabbed her knapsack sighed.

"Angel how you doing? I realize no one's really asked you that yet?" Bobby asked.

Angel looked at him than sighed.

"Dean's death it can't kill me I won't let it… I've embraced it as much as I can stand… I won't let it change me… I just won't…" Angel shook her head.

Bobby nodded.

"Okay sweetie… Okay" he nodded.

Angel walked forward.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Yep" Angel smiled.

She looked back at the Motel room than around. She saw her older self stood there hands in her pockets than looked up at a man in a long tan trench coat said something to him. He put his hand on her shoulder than a bus drove passed and they were gone. Angel smiled shook her head.

"That was so awesome" she laughed than shut the trunk of the Impala.

"SHAKE A LEG!" Dean yelled.

Angel looked at him hands on her hips than shook her leg jokingly smiled wickedly.

"ANGEL!" Dean snapped while Sam laughed.

"Please?" Dean asked.

Angel smiled sweetly at him than skipped over to the Impala than climbed into the backseat of the Impala.

"Let's go!" Angel smiled.

* * *

**(Has Sweetling, Mayham, Tease, and Junior on my lap all of us watching the computer screen intenetly with Fluffy beside me and Skittle's head resting on mine using my hood as a bed) Review!**


	26. ASIA

**WELL HELLO!!!**

**Yes New updates as you have asked for (Bows at the waist to you) Please enjoy!**

* * *

Angel woke up in Broward, Florida. She looked around Dean sat there lacing up his boots Asia "Heat of the Moment" Playing.

"RISE AND SHINE SAMMY!" Dean said loudly as Sam sat up suddenly.

"Dude, Asia?" Sam asked.

"Come on man, you love this song, and you know it!" Dean smiled.

"Yeah, and if I ever hear it again, I'm gonna kill myself" Sam said nodding.

Dean suddenly turned up the radio.

"WHAT? I'M SORRY! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Dean yelled at him.

Sam laughed. Angel watched her oldest brother point at Sam mouthing the words to the song banging his head than he got his foot off the bed still banging his head and danced into the bathroom.

"Oh god why am I related to that dork?" Angel moaned put the pillow over her head.

She felt Sam get in beside her sigh.

"No clue."

"AH! GET UP!" Dean yelled.

"GET LOST GEEK!" Both siblings yelled.

"I'll eat chili with Lots of Onions and Cheese for dinner tonight if you don't" Dean threatened.

"And we're up" both said stood up.

Angel was brushing her teeth than watched Dean gurgle loudly and a long time head thrown back. He looked at them smiled. Sam looked at the old toothpaste disgusted. Angel gave him hers. He smiled in thanks. She finished brushing her teeth pulled on her red and white sneakers with long legged hip huggers and long sleeve red fitted shirt with a V neck her hair held up with a giant clippy wore black and blue swirling nail polish. Dean was digging threw his bags looking for his 9mm. Angel walked forward sighed finished pulling on her jacket than pulled out his 9mm handed it to him. He smiled at her in thanks. They went to a Diner, a old man walked passed them. They sat down.

"Hey Tuesday! Pig an a Poke!" Dean pointed smiling.

"Do you even know what that is?" Sam asked.

"Are you kids ready?" the waitress asked.

"YES! I'll have the special! Side of bacon and Coffee" Dean smiled.

"Make it two coffees and a short stack" Sam said.

"I'll have Bacon, Hash browns, Scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast with strawberry jam and Orange juice" Angel smiled than looked at the homeless looking man than gave the waitress some money.

"And could you give him his favorite?" Angel pointed at the guy.

"Aww sure thing sweetie" waitress smiled.

Angel smiled. After Breakfast they went to the Mystery Spot. Angel looked around laughed gently.

"Wow this place is kind of neat" Angel giggled amused by it all.

Suddenly a man startled them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The man snapped loudly at them shot gun pointed mostly Dean who had the gun.

"Easy we're just here to investigate…" Angel was saying than the man's shot gun went off hit Dean in the chest.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled.

"CALL 911 NOW!" Angel yelled at the guy than kneeled beside Dean.

"Come on Dean you're gonna be okay… You're gonna be okay…" Angel whimpered softly tears ran down her cheeks.

Than Dean stopped moving. Angel suddenly woke up to Asia? Angel sat up immediately looked at Dean saw him sitting there lacing up his boot.

"Dude, Asia…" Dean smiled.

Sam looked at Angel shocked too.

* * *

**(Has Sweetling, Mayham, Tease, and Junior on my lap all of us watching the computer screen intenetly with Fluffy beside me and Skittle's head resting on mine using my hood as a bed) Review!**


	27. Groundhog Day!

**WELL HELLO!!!**

**Yes New updates as you have asked for (Bows at the waist to you) Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Dean" Sam said shocked.

"Oh come on, you love this song and you know it!" Dean snapped playfully than turned up the music.

He pointed at Sam bobbing his head smiled at him than at Angel than stood and danced into the bathroom. Angel looked at Sam jaw dropped. She brushed her teeth confused look on her face than brushed it off maybe a very weird dream. Sam stared at Dean jaw still dropped. Angel started gurgling looked at them.

"What?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know…" Sam said.

"You all right?" Dean asked dabbed his face.

Angel spit out her water than got dressed wore the same thing she did in her dream.

"No, I think I… Man, I had a weird dream" Sam sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah me too" Angel nodded.

"Yeah? Clowns or midgets?" Dean asked.

Sam scoffed smiled slightly. They entered the Diner. Angel froze saw that homeless guy from her dream she scratched her head than walked up to him.

"Here have some breakfast on me" Angel smiled at him than sat down in the booth beside Dean.

"It's Tuesday?" Both Angel and Sam asked at the same time.

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"Are you kids ready?" the waitress asked.

"YES! I'll have the special! Side of bacon and Coffee" Dean smiled.

"Nothing for me… Thanks" Sam said.

"I'll have Chocolate Chip Pancakes with whip cream on top with Orange juice" Angel smiled.

Angel looked around saw Sam seemed to be having same kind of day as her.

"Hey… You guys with me?" Dean asked.

"What?" Both asked at the same time.

"You two feeling okay?" Dean asked than felt Angel's head for fever.

"You don't… You don't remember any of this?" Sam asked Dean.

"I sure as hell do… It's like Twilight Zone!" Angel sighed.

"Remember what?" Dean asked looked at them both confused.

"This, Today… Like… Like it's happened before?" Sam asked.

"You mean, like déjà vu?"

"No, we mean like it's… like it's really happened before…" Sam sighed.

"Yeah, like… Déjà vu" Dean suggested again.

"No forget Déjà vu" Angel told him.

"We're asking you if it feels like we're living yesterday all over again?" Sam said and asked at the same time.

"Okay, how is that not déjà…?" Dean asked asking confused.

"DON'T! Don't say it! Just don't!" Both siblings snapped at the same time at Dean.

Coffee, Black. And some hot sauce for the…" Waitress was saying the hot sauce was about to fall again to shatter but suddenly Sam caught it.

"Oops! Crap! Ooh" She gasped.

Sam looked at it amazed than held it out to her.

"Thanks" she chuckled.

Dean laughed a bit nervously.

"Nice reflexes" Dean smiled slightly.

The golden retriever barked at them for attention.

"Aww sweetie" Angel petted him this time smiling.

He licked her face.

"Aww you're so sweet and cute" Angel cooed than saw her brothers far away.

She ran after them finally reached them.

"My god you're a freak!" Dean said.

"Dean…" Sam made to whine.

"All right fine we'll go now" Dean snapped angrily.

Sam smiled down at Angel than they made to follow him. Dean looked to the other side still walking suddenly a old man in a green car hit him. Again Dean died in their arms. Suddenly Angel and Sam sat up gasped looked at each other than alive Dean Asia playing.

"RISE AND SHINE SAMMY!" Dean smiled tying his boot.

Snap to the Diner suddenly.

"Hey! Tuesday! Pig in a Poke!" Dean smiled.

"Would you listen to us Dean? Because we're both flipping out" Sam snapped quietly.

Angel was rubbing her temples the waitress came forward.

"He'll have the special, side of bacon, with cup of Coffee Black… Nothing for me thanks and she'll probably just want Orange juice" Sam said to the waitress.

"Okay" Waitress nodded than walked off.

Dean smiled amused.

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that" Dean joked.

"For God sake we've watched you die twice" Angel cried softly.

Dean looked at her.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry…" He rubbed her back comfortingly.

Angel's lips twitched a bit. After checking out the Mystery spot. They walked forward.

"Okay so what're gonna do is grab some take out and lay low till midnight" Dean nodded.

"Who wants Chinese?" Dean asked.

Angel smiled gently than suddenly a desk fell on Dean. Blood splattered on their legs and the door. Both Sam and Angel were panting in surprise than sighed wistfully than suddenly both woke up to Asia.

"RISE AND SHINE SAMMY" Dean smiling tying his boot.

Angel crawled over to Sam laid on his bed beside him. He hugged her.

* * *

**(Has Sweetling, Mayham, Tease, and Junior on my lap all of us watching the computer screen intenetly with Fluffy beside me and Skittle's head resting on mine using my hood as a bed) Review!**


	28. HOW MANY TIMES CAN U DIE

**WELL HELLO!!!**

**Yes New updates as you have asked for (Bows at the waist to you) Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Dean" Sam said shocked.

"Oh come on, you love this song and you know it!" Dean snapped playfully than turned up the music.

He pointed at Sam bobbing his head smiled at him than at Angel than stood and danced into the bathroom. Angel looked at Sam jaw dropped. She brushed her teeth confused look on her face than brushed it off maybe a very weird dream. Sam stared at Dean jaw still dropped. Angel started gurgling looked at them.

"What?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know…" Sam said.

"You all right?" Dean asked dabbed his face.

Angel spit out her water than got dressed wore the same thing she did in her dream.

"No, I think I… Man, I had a weird dream" Sam sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah me too" Angel nodded.

"Yeah? Clowns or midgets?" Dean asked.

Sam scoffed smiled slightly. They entered the Diner. Angel froze saw that homeless guy from her dream she scratched her head than walked up to him.

"Here have some breakfast on me" Angel smiled at him than sat down in the booth beside Dean.

"It's Tuesday?" Both Angel and Sam asked at the same time.

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"Are you kids ready?" the waitress asked.

"YES! I'll have the special! Side of bacon and Coffee" Dean smiled.

"Nothing for me… Thanks" Sam said.

"I'll have Chocolate Chip Pancakes with whip cream on top with Orange juice" Angel smiled.

Angel looked around saw Sam seemed to be having same kind of day as her.

"Hey… You guys with me?" Dean asked.

"What?" Both asked at the same time.

"You two feeling okay?" Dean asked than felt Angel's head for fever.

"You don't… You don't remember any of this?" Sam asked Dean.

"I sure as hell do… It's like Twilight Zone!" Angel sighed.

"Remember what?" Dean asked looked at them both confused.

"This, Today… Like… Like it's happened before?" Sam asked.

"You mean, like déjà vu?"

"No, we mean like it's… like it's really happened before…" Sam sighed.

"Yeah, like… Déjà vu" Dean suggested again.

"No forget Déjà vu" Angel told him.

"We're asking you if it feels like we're living yesterday all over again?" Sam said and asked at the same time.

"Okay, how is that not déjà…?" Dean asked asking confused.

"DON'T! Don't say it! Just don't!" Both siblings snapped at the same time at Dean.

Coffee, Black. And some hot sauce for the…" Waitress was saying the hot sauce was about to fall again to shatter but suddenly Sam caught it.

"Oops! Crap! Ooh" She gasped.

Sam looked at it amazed than held it out to her.

"Thanks" she chuckled.

Dean laughed a bit nervously.

"Nice reflexes" Dean smiled slightly.

The golden retriever barked at them for attention.

"Aww sweetie" Angel petted him this time smiling.

He licked her face.

"Aww you're so sweet and cute" Angel cooed than saw her brothers far away.

She ran after them finally reached them.

"My god you're a freak!" Dean said.

"Dean…" Sam made to whine.

"All right fine we'll go now" Dean snapped angrily.

Sam smiled down at Angel than they made to follow him. Dean looked to the other side still walking suddenly a old man in a green car hit him. Again Dean died in their arms. Suddenly Angel and Sam sat up gasped looked at each other than alive Dean Asia playing.

"RISE AND SHINE SAMMY!" Dean smiled tying his boot.

Snap to the Diner suddenly.

"Hey! Tuesday! Pig in a Poke!" Dean smiled.

"Would you listen to us Dean? Because we're both flipping out" Sam snapped quietly.

Angel was rubbing her temples the waitress came forward.

"He'll have the special, side of bacon, with cup of Coffee Black… Nothing for me thanks and she'll probably just want Orange juice" Sam said to the waitress.

"Okay" Waitress nodded than walked off.

Dean smiled amused.

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that" Dean joked.

"For God sake we've watched you die twice" Angel cried softly.

Dean looked at her.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry…" He rubbed her back comfortingly.

Angel's lips twitched a bit. After checking out the Mystery spot. They walked forward.

"Okay so what're gonna do is grab some take out and lay low till midnight" Dean nodded.

"Who wants Chinese?" Dean asked.

Angel smiled gently than suddenly a desk fell on Dean. Blood splattered on their legs and the door. Both Sam and Angel were panting in surprise than sighed wistfully than suddenly both woke up to Asia.

"RISE AND SHINE SAMMY" Dean smiling tying his boot.

Angel crawled over to Sam laid on his bed beside him. He hugged her.

* * *

**(Has Sweetling, Mayham, Tease, and Junior on my lap all of us watching the computer screen intenetly with Fluffy beside me and Skittle's head resting on mine using my hood as a bed) Review!**


	29. It never ends! This is getting annoying!

**WELL HELLO!!!**

**Yes New updates as you have asked for (Bows at the waist to you) Please enjoy!**

* * *

They sat in the Diner, Sam told Dean about it. Dean suddenly changed his order to side of Sausage.

"See? Different day already!" Dean smiled.

Dean smiled as the waitress set down his food. Dean took a bite of his sausage smiled suddenly he started gagging and his lips turning blue choking.

"DEAN!" Angel made to pound him on the back when suddenly…

Sam and Angel sat up Asia playing.

"YOU MEAN WE CAN'T EVEN GO OUT TO BREAKFAST" Dean yelled from the shower.

"YOU'LL THANK US WHEN IT'S WEDNESDAY!" Sam yelled at him.

"WHATEVER THAT MEANS!" Dean yelled.

Suddenly they heard Dean scream, and a crash. Sam and Angel looked around eyes wide. Angel looked at Sam.

"Son of a…" Angel was saying.

Suddenly both sat up to Asia playing. Dean sat there took a bite of his Taco while Angel ate nacho supreme.

"Do these tacos taste funny to you?" Dean asked than looked at them.

"Oh crap…"

Angel and Sam sat up to Asia playing.

Dean plugged in his razor than suddenly electricity sparked threw him he grunted a lot.

Angel and Sam sat up to Asia playing.

Sam was tearing apart the Mystery Spot with an Ax.

"Sam uh…" Angel said not know if this was a good idea or not.

"Everybody's fine… Nobody's gonna get hurt, okay?" Dean asked the man who owns the mystery spot who was taped to a chair mouth and all.

"SAMMY!" Dean called smiling but nervous.

"How bout you drop the ax and let this guy go, what'd you say?" Dean asked.

"Something's gotta be going on here! I intend to find out what!" Sam snapped.

"Place is tore up pretty good dude" Dean smiled still nervous.

"Time to give it a rest" Dean nodded smiling.

"No! I'm gonna take it down to studs!" Sam snapped loudly.

"Ha, Ha… Sammy! That's enough! Give me the Ax" Dean snapped at him walked over to him.

"Leave it Dean" Sam snapped.

"Give it!" Dean snapped grabbed the Ax.

"NO! YOU GIVE IT" Sam yelled childishly both pulling on it.

"Let… LET GO! COME ON…" Dean yelled.

"NO, DEAN LEAVE IT" Sam yelled.

"COME ON!" Dean roared than jerked the Ax the blade sliced his throat blood splattered on the guy tied up and Angel also Sam and all over the walls.

"Dean? Oh no…" Sam moaned.

Angel and Sam sat up to Asia.

"This is getting annoying" Angel sighed.

* * *

**(Has Sweetling, Mayham, Tease, and Junior on my lap all of us watching the computer screen intenetly with Fluffy beside me and Skittle's head resting on mine using my hood as a bed) Review!**


	30. It's changed!

**WELL HELLO!!!**

**Yes New updates as you have asked for (Bows at the waist to you) Please enjoy!**

* * *

The Winchester siblings yet again walked into the Diner. Angel walked over to Cal put down some money beside him smiled at him than walked over to the booth they always got and sat down sighed.

"Hey! Tuesday! Pig in a Poke!" Dean smiled.

Suddenly Sam put down the old Man's keys.

"What're those?" Dean asked confused.

"The old man's" Sam and Angel both said at the same time.

"Trust us you don't want him behind the wheel" both said in a bored tone at the same time.

"Yes, we are… Uh… I'll have the special a side of bacon and coffee" Dean ordered.

"Hey Doris… What I'd like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range… You're a terrible shot" Sam sighed.

"How do you know that?" Doris was starting to ask.

"Lucky guess" Sam nodded.

"I'll have apple juice with bacon, eggs, and hash browns" Angel smiled at Doris.

"Okay so you guys think you're caught in a what?" Dean asked.

"Time Loop" both said in a bored tone.

"Like Groundhog day" Dean nodded.

"It doesn't matter… There's no way to stop it" Angel grumbled.

"Jeez aren't you grumpy? Heh" Dean laughed.

"Yeah we both are! You wanna know why?" Sam asked.

"Why?" Dean asked smile disappeared noted both were pissed.

"This is the hundredth Tuesday in a row we've been through and it never stops! Ever! So yeah, we're a little grumpy!" Sam snapped.

"Hot Sauce" Both said at the same time.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Coffee, Black, Apple juice and some hot sauce for the… Whoops! oh! Crap!" The waitress said than gasped.

Sam caught the Hot sauce held it up for her to see than slammed it down on the table.

"Thanks" she smiled at him.

She walked off. Angel sighed.

"Nice reflexes" Both Dean and Angel said at the same time.

Dean looked at her confused.

"I knew that was gonna happen Dean! I know everything, we know everything" Sam issued to himself than Angel.

"You don't know everything" Dean scoffed.

"Yeah we do" Sam snapped.

"Yeah right… Nice Guess" All three said in unison.

"It wasn't a guess" Sam said same time as Angel.

In unison "Right, you're a mind reader! Cut it out Sam! Angel!"

In unison "You think you're both being funny but you're being really childish."

In unison "Sam Winchester wears makeup and his little sister's clothes."

In unison "Angel Winchester looks like a boy and farts like one too."

Angel smacked him upside the head for that one.

In unison "Sam Winchester cries his way through sex."

In unison "Angel Winchester stuffs her bra full of toilet paper!"

Another smack at the side of the head.

In unison "Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed… Every morning when he wakes up… OKAY ENOUGH!" Dean yelled waved his hands in front of his face.

"That's not all… Randy the Cashier…" Sam nodded at Randy who played a video game than looked back at Dean.

"He's skimming from the register…" Sam nodded.

"Judge Meyers?" Angel nodded at him.

"At night, he puts on a furry bunny outfit" Angel told Dean.

Judge Meyers who had been watching them dropped his chocolate milk shake.

"Over there… That's Cal… He's gonna rob Tony the Mechanic on the way home" Sam said.

"What's your point?" Dean asked.

"Our point is that we have lived through every possible Tuesday" Angel sighed.

"And watched you die every possible way… We have ripped apart the Mystery Spot, Burnt it down, tried everything we know to save your life and we can't… No matter what we do… You die!" Sam snapped.

"And then we wake up… to the same "RISE AND SHINE SAMMY" and Asia "Heat of the Moment" playing" Angel muttered.

"And that's cause it's Tuesday again" Sam sighed.

They both walked forward.

"The dog" Both Sam and Angel said.

Angel stopped petted the dog anyway smiling kissed his head. He wagged his tail happily than she walked back with Sam and Dean.

"There's gotta be some way out of this" Dean sighed.

Angel grabbed his hand sighed.

""Where's my dang keys?"" Both Sam and Angel said unison.

"Where's my dang keys?" the old man said as they passed him.

""Excuse me"" Sam and Angel said in unison again.

"Excuse me" a beautiful girl with blonde hair said as she ran into Dean.

"She's kinda of cute Heh" Dean smiled pointed his thumb at her.

Angel froze.

"Oh god come on!" Angel ran after the girl.

"Excuse me" Angel said.

Both her and Sam talked to her.

"Hey Buddy… Somebody need a friend?" Dean asked walked over to the Golden Retriever smiling.

"Good boy…"

The dog growled angrily than snarled.

"AHH!" Dean screamed.

Both Angel and Sam sat up woke up to Asia yet again. Angel grabbed her boot and smashed the radio. Dean stared at her.

"You two go I'm staying here" Angel sighed.

"Okay" Sam sighed.

Angel laid there than woke up to Asia yet again.

"So what happened?" Angel asked as Dean went into that bathroom.

"One of the guys was having strawberry syrup! It changed!" Sam whispered.

Angel raised an eyebrow.

* * *

* * *

**(Has Sweetling, Mayham, Tease, and Junior on my lap all of us watching the computer screen intenetly with Fluffy beside me and Skittle's head resting on mine using my hood as a bed) Review!**


	31. Six Months Later and Coming Back In Time

**Hello my lovely readers sadly i had a mental breakdown BUT! I am all better (Choir sings) Yes yes Thank you thank you! So! here are the new updates!**

* * *

It was Six months later. Angel walked forward taller hair longer and older wore baggy green cargo pants. She walked into the Mystery spot it was empty.

"Okay I'm here Trickster no more tricks please…" Angel sighed.

"All right but just cause I like ya" Trickster walked out from behind the corner smiling.

"You called…" Angel raised an eyebrow confused.

"But you didn't call Sam… why?" Trickster asked.

"Cause you already played a trick on him I'm guessing… Used a fake Bobby?" Angel asked.

"HA! Good… Yeah… Already sent him back and you just wanna talk for a minute… You're different from your brothers… You didn't even come armed" He smiled.

Angel shrugged.

"Hmm…" He circled her.

"What?" Angel asked.

"You have no idea what you are do you?" he asked.

"Nope…" Angel smiled shrugged.

"Do you wanna remember all this too?" He asked.

"Yeah… I didn't let it change me now… It's not gonna change me when the time comes… Sure I'll be mopey cry for a few weeks…" Angel sighed sadly rubbed her eyes.

"We'll meet again… I think can help you with figuring out who you are" Trickster smiled.

"I promise if you behave yourself I won't let my brothers kill you" Angel shrugged.

"Well aren't you sweet… You never let go og him though did you?" Trickster asked.

"Nope… I'll never let go of my brothers… and the son of a bitch who kills one of them has a whole new hell coming their way!"

"Ah good… See you soon kiddo" he snapped his fingers.

"Angel… Come no kiddo wake up" Dean's voice said.

She opened her eyes saw Dean. Angel jumped into his arms hugged him tightly sighed shakily.

"Hey it's okay" Dean whispered kissed her head.

"Yeah… It is…" Angel sighed smiled gently.

She got dressed in long bell bottom hip huggers with sneakers and a red hoodie zipped up over a black tank top.

"Do my boobs look bigger?" she randomly asked Sam.

Sam looked at her than laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Ah Angel… You never change do you?" Sam asked.

"Nope! Let's get the hell out of here I don't know about you but I wanna see Bobby!" Angel picked up her duffle smiling than looked around the room sighed softly than hurried after Dean.

"Oh hold on a minute" Angel said dug in her bag ran forward.

Cal sat there stared at a paper bag in his lap suddenly big wad of money landed on his lap least thousand dollars.

"See ya around" Angel ran away from him.

"Who the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"Some one who needs it more than I do… Now let's go!" Angel clapped.

All three of them jumped into the Impala and drove out of town. They soon reached Bobby's. Angel ran up to him hugged him tightly nuzzled her face in his shirt.

"Hey kiddo how you been?" Bobby lifted her up.

"Oh you're getting bigger with each day" Bobby laughed than kissed her cheek.

"YEP!" Angel ran upstairs to her room and plopped down in it smiling.

They were there for maybe a week than they got a lead on Bela.

* * *

**(Has Sweetling, Mayham, Tease, and Junior on my lap all of us watching the computer screen intenetly with Fluffy beside me and Skittle's head resting on mine using my hood as a bed) Review!**


	32. I'm on my brothers side

**Hello my lovely readers sadly i had a mental breakdown BUT! I am all better (Choir sings) Yes yes Thank you thank you! So! here are the new updates!**

* * *

Angel waited in the backseat of the Impala in Monument, Colorado. Angel heard sirens. She cussed than ran away from the Impala. She followed them to the Police Station.

"So Dean… Where is that little girl you were planning on brainwashing?" Hendrickson asked.

"What the hell you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Sweet cute little blonde girl… Angel Winchester you're little sister… Can only imagine how screwed up she is by now in the head… tell me you make her kill anyone yet?" Hendrickson asked.

"Touch her in a bad place?" He asked again.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTH!" Dean roared stood.

Angel stood below the barred window heard them than hid in the bushes suddenly she heard more talking than heard Dean cry out in pain. Angel looked up at the window suddenly a helicopter exploded. Angel ran to the Impala grabbed a cross than went to water tank out back. She climbed on top of it opened the hatch climbed the ladder chanted softly in Latin then dropped the cross in. She grabbed the hose than saw Demons already possessing bodies headed for the door. She sprayed water at them. They screamed than ran for it. Angel checked the body also sprayed them with a bit of water just to be sure before checking them. She ran to the Impala. She grabbed the medallions to stop possession, a couple of shot guns lots of rock salt shells and holy water canisters. She put them in Dean's duffle bag and ran forward. The lights started to flicker.

"DEAN! SAM! OPEN THE DOOR OPEN THE DOOR!" she yelled an forward.

"ANGEL! OPEN THE DOORS NOW!" Dean told them.

Soon as the doors opened Angel dove forward threw the doorway than they slammed the doors shut and locked them quickly. The demons thudded against the building for a bit than disappeared.

"Angel!" Dean ran forward pulled her up.

"Let me see… You okay?" Dean asked.

Angel held up his duffle smiled.

"Good girl!" Dean kissed her head.

"Also blessed the water out back!" Angel told him.

"HA!" Sam ruffled her hair.

Angel turned.

"And you call them insane? You're so obsessed with my brothers you probably think you know how many women my brother's been with which you don't" Angel said to Hendrix.

"That's our girl" Sam said to their shocked looks.

Dean pulled out charms to stop the others from being possessed.

"What about you, Sam, and Angel?" Nancy asked.

All three of them pulled aside their collars tattoo on their chests to stop possession. Angel checked the salt lines.

"So your little sister… She's sweet in a kind of bratty loud mouth way" Hendrix said to Dean smiled.

"Oh yeah… she's saved me and Sam's ass's a couple of times" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"From what?" Hendrix asked amazed.

"Lots of things… Vampires, witches, Pagan gods…" Dean chuckled.

"Ex flames" Angel said walked in smiled at Dean than they heard glass shatter.

"Hey ya Ruby" Angel waved.

"Hey kid wanna let me out?" Ruby asked her.

Angel seemed to think a minute than sighed and used her finger made a clean line in the demon trap.

"Thanks kiddo does anyone have a breath mint… Some guts splattered in my mouth when I killed my way in here" Ruby sighed.

"Ah Ruby trying to show off… That's so cute! Yet so Juvenile" Angel chirped sarcastically followed Ruby.

"Shut up kid before I take your tongue and wear it as a charm on a chain" Ruby snapped.

"Oh I'm shaking in my little combat boots" Angel shuddered in fake fear.

Ruby's lips twitched than sat on a desk sighed. Ruby told them about Lilith.

"And not only Sam but she want's Angel either over on her side or dead" Ruby said.

"What? Since when?" Dean asked.

"And why?" Sam asked.

"Well paybacks a bitch" Ruby looked at Dean eyebrow raised.

"What the hell is going on?" Angel asked hands on her hips.

"Oh ho this is gonna be good… Well little Angel you are destined on both sides of the war to be the ultimate protector of the human race as in you can either kill the good guys or the bad guys or both" Ruby told her.

Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah what else?" Angel asked.

"Lilith wants you on her side other side wants you on their's" Ruby smiled at her.

Angel closed her eyes a minute took a deep breath.

"That's not helping excuse me… I have a lot of things to say and I need privacy when I say them" Angel walked off and into a janitors closet.

Suddenly they heard loud shouting and cursing than loud bangs and clashing noises. Angel came out of the room shut the door.

"I feel better…" Angel smiled.

"Atta girl" Dean smiled nervously.

"You're both dead if we make it out of this alive" Angel said happily.

"We'll need the colt" Ruby sighed.

Ruby chewed them out for loosing the Colt.

"Taken by Bela" Angel sighed.

Ruby looked at her.

"I know a spell… but it calls for a person of Virtue" Ruby said.

"No way in hell! There's gotta be another way!" Angel whispered.

"I want no part of this" Angel walked out of there.

"What is it?" Dean snapped.

After Dean and Sam came up with their plan, Angel, Nancy, and a cop were out side. They quickly salted the windows and doors. Angel ran forward than faced a demon. He grabbed her hand on her throat big and black than squeezed. Angel gulped grabbed his wrist than started loosing consciousness suddenly electricity came from her hands and hit the mans body. Nancy's jaw dropped. The demon screamed than fell back Black smoke rolled from his mouth than kind of burned up than disappeared. Angel fell back tired.

"Angel!" Nancy grabbed her.

"Are you okay?" Nancy asked.

She blacked out. She woke up in a Motel room. Ruby stood there.

"It wasn't your guys fault…" Ruby sighed after seeing the news.

"It was mine wasn't it?" Angel asked softly.

"No… You had no control" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"What're you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Angel tapped into her power last night… She burned a demon to a crisp… It was a self defense mechanism…" Ruby said.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Ruby gave them charms to ward Lilith of their trail. They went to Bobby's. Angel was reading books than sighed gave up.

"Hey we should go do the Morton House!" Dean smiled.

"Dean we only got…" Sam was saying.

"COME ON! I wanna do this one really bad please?" Dean begged than pouted.

Sam and Angel looked at each other.

"And people wonder where I get the look from" Angel smiled.

* * *

**(Has Sweetling, Mayham, Tease, and Junior on my lap all of us watching the computer screen intenetly with Fluffy beside me and Skittle's head resting on mine using my hood as a bed) Review!**


	33. SCOOBYDOO IS BACK! 2TAKE ON GHOSTFACERS!

**Hello my lovely readers! sorry lot of stuff going on at the moment but do not fret I will update! Right now!!!**

* * *

It was February 28th they reached the Morton House around night time. They drove forward saw gates. "We're An American Band" By Grand Funk Railroad blasted over the speakers.

Angel looked at the house.

"Hello Scooby Doo" Angel smiled.

They parked than climbed the fence. Angel climbed up to a top window upstairs. She looked than walked forward heard voices. She froze heard a familiar voice.

"You gotta be Shittin' me!" Angel said loudly walked forward.

"WHOSE THAT?" Harry yelled.

Angel walked into a big office type room.

"Dude! You're that kid… Angel from Texas!" Harry laughed gently.

"Yeah man!" Angel hugged him in hello.

"Oh no… that means…" Harry issued.

"Oh yeah they're here too…" Angel smiled.

"Look at the EMF" Harry said showed it to her suddenly a ghost appeared.

"Look buddy I'm sorry that's it… I'm telling you that's all the money I…" the ghost said than suddenly got shot.

Angel looked at the others than they all screamed and ran down the stairs quickly.

"What the hell?" Dean asked looked around with Sam.

Angel ran towards them talked in a really fast voice.

"There was a ghost but it flickered than PFT disappeared after being shot but not by me what's going on?" Angel asked in a fast voice.

Suddenly everything went quiet. Harry looked from between Sam to Dean.

"Hey they really are here! Those are the ******** from Texas and their cute little sister!" Harry pointed.

"Yeah I know" Ed sighed.

"All right let's continue this conversation across the street, come on" Dean told them.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked Angel ignored Dean and Sam.

The others made to talk to Dean and Sam.

"We'll get you some ice cream our treat what'd you say come on" Dean said.

"Don't talk to them they're ******** Angel what're you guys doing here?" Harry asked Angel as Maggie showed Ed the video of the ghost.

"Oh cause there's a homicidal ghost on the loose in here somewhere and if we don't leave right now it'll kill us all!" Angel chirped happily.

Dean and Sam walked passed her after watching the Video pulled her along with them.

"Think we were off on this? That was just a death echo" Sam whispered to them.

"Yeah, but what's it doing here? Angel you did research, anybody get shot here?" Dean asked her.

"No" Angel shook her head.

She looked around than counted the geeks.

"Uh oh…" Angel looked around.

"HEY ARMY DUD MAN WHERE ARE YOU!" Angel yelled.

"Who? Corbett? Good question" Ed gasped.

"CORBETT! HEY CORBETT!" They yelled.

Dean and Sam had them almost out the door when they heard a loud echoing scream. Everyone except Sam, Angel, and Dean were down stairs.

"**** you" Sam snapped.

Angel shinned her flashlight on him glaring.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

Spruce the main camera man laughed. Angel than ran after the others.

"ANGEL! DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!" Sam yelled.

* * *

**(Has Sweetling, Mayham, Tease, and Junior on my lap all of us watching the computer screen intenetly with Fluffy beside me and Skittle's head resting on mine using my hood as a bed) Review!**


	34. I'M CALLING CHILD SEVICES!

**Hello my lovely readers! sorry lot of stuff going on at the moment but do not fret I will update! Right now!!!**

* * *

They walked into the big room looked around.

"Angel help us get them out of here" Dean snapped at Angel.

"But it just turned Midnight exactly…" Angel sighed showed him her Jack Sparrow leather wrist band watch.

He looked at it.

"****"

4 minutes later after herding everyone downstairs. Angel, Sam, and Dean were by the door.

"Well it's 12:04 Dean! You good? You happy?" Sam snapped at Dean.

"Yeah, I am happy" Dean said sarcastically.

"Guys fighting isn't going to help" Angel told them.

""Let's go hunt the Morton House! It's our Grand Canyon!"" Sam said imitating Dean.

"Sam I don't wanna hear it…" Dean was saying.

"You got two months left… Instead, we're gonna die tonight!" Sam snapped angrily than slammed a chair in to the door.

A piece of wood hit Angel on the head. She fell back on her butt.

"OW!" Angel cried.

"WHOA WHOA!" Spruce said.

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU JUST HIT HER WITH A CHAIR?" Maggie cried.

"NO! WE DIDN'T HIT HER WITH A CHAIR" Dean snapped.

Angel rubbed her head Sam apologizing over and over again looked at her head.

"What is going on guys?" Spruce asked after seeing the door didn't even have a scratch on it.

"I'll tell you what's going on… Every door, every window, every exit out of this house they're all sealed!" Sam snapped loudly at them.

Dean helped Angel up than dusted her off.

"W Why are they sealed?" Maggie asked.

"It's a supernatural lockdown, okay? Whatever Corbett doesn't want us to leave" Dean explained.

"And it's not a Death Echo it's like Poltergeist Scary and it wants us scared out of wits" Angel said.

"Or it… Just wants… Us" Maggie said.

"Well there's that too" Angel sighed than looked at Sam and Dean.

Suddenly Angel smacked Sam in the stomach.

"OW! What was that for?" Sam cried.

"You freaking hit me with a piece of chair!" Angel snapped.

"It was an accident!" Sam snapped back.

"You know throwing a freaking chair around isn't gonna do JACK so why throw it!"

"Uh Guys… Camera's fritzing again" Spruce told them.

"I said I was sorry!" Sam cried.

'"Whoa… EMF'S STARTING TO SPIKE" Ed said loudly.

"I think I feel a headache coming on! I'm calling child services and reporting you!" Angel snapped.

"This is a big one" Ed said.

Sam than realized she was joking.

"WHY YOU INFURIATING LITTLE…!" Sam walked towards her.

"HEY THERE'S A GHOST COMING!" Dean yelled at Sam as Angel hid behind him.

"Everybody stay close, there's something coming!" Sam told them.

Dean put Angel between him and Sam. She looked around.

"Guys" Maggie said softly.

"It's okay" Angel said to her smiled at her reassuringly.

"It's not okay!" Dean snapped loudly.

"No it's okay…" Ed and Harry said to her suddenly kind of drunk fat looking ghost echo stood there.

"WHOA!" All of them said at the same time.

"Angel is this the same echo you guys saw earlier?" Dean asked her.

"No, it's different echo" Angel said shook her head confused.

"Multiple Echoes? What's going on?" Dean asked Sam.

"Beats me" Sam shrugged.

"Okay, all right, all right, all right" Dean said.

Angel hugged Sam around the waist.

"Oh now you love me again huh?" Sam looked down at her.

Angel gave him the look. They looked back at Dean as he walked over to the ghost.

"UH, HEY, BUDDY! HEY, HEY! WAKE UP! YOU'RE DEAD" Dean yelled at the ghost.

"HELLO?" Dean yelled.

"What's he doing? What's he doing?" Harry asked looked at Sam than Angel.

"It's rare but sometimes you can shock an echo out of it's loop…" Sam explained.

"If you can talk to the part that's till human, but it works much better if you have some connection to the deceased" Angel explained next.

"COME ON, WAKE UP! BE DEAD! Huh?" Dean snapped.

Suddenly Angel heard a train horn.

"HELLO! HEY SIR YOO HOO!" Angel yelled at the ghost now with Dean.

"WAKE UP SIR YOU'RE NO LONGER ALIVE! YOO HOO!" Angel yelled.

"SNAP OUT OF IT BUDDY! HUH! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! HUH! YOU'RE DEAD!" Dean asked.

Suddenly a bright light shinned on the ghost than something hit him hard blood splattered everywhere but not really hit any of them and he disappeared as if pushed away by something a loud train horn sounding.

"WHOA!!!" Everyone yelled gasped.

"Where the hell did it go?" Ed asked.

Dean looked down at Angel who looked way confused.

* * *

**(Has Sweetling, Mayham, Tease, and Junior on my lap all of us watching the computer screen intenetly with Fluffy beside me and Skittle's head resting on mine using my hood as a bed) Review!**


	35. AHHH! SAM! DEAN!

**Hello my lovely readers! sorry lot of stuff going on at the moment but do not fret I will update! Right now!!!**

* * *

Angel walked forward between Sam and Dean following the others down the hall.

"Okay it's clear that no one was shot here and they sure as hell didn't get run over by any train!" Angel said as they walked forward.

"Stay Close" Sam ordered them.

"Did the echoes take Corbett?" Maggie asked.

"Yes… No… We don't know what's doing what here…" Dean sighed.

"That's what we're going to try and figure out though" Angel told her.

"Stay close" Sam ordered again he looked at Maggie than explained Death Echoes.

"Okay, look, um… Death echoes are ghosts, okay? Now ghosts usually haunt places where they lived or died…" Sam was saying.

"Except these mooks didn't live or die here" Dean said looked back at them.

"Right" Sam said.

"So what are they doing here?" Maggie asked.

"Hey! Give the lady a cigar" Dean smiled charmingly at her.

"All right seriously does looking at this nightmare through that camera… makes you feel better or something? I mean…" Dean said shook his head slightly.

"Um… I, uh…" Maggie took the Camera away from her face.

"Oh yeah, Uh, yeah I think so… Mm-Hm" Maggie nodded.

"Oh…" Dean looked confused than raised his eyebrows and kept walking.

Maggie looked at Angel who shrugged. They were in big room. Maggie looked in a closet type deal. Angel hurried after her.

"Hey!" She grabbed Maggie's sleeve.

"You need to stay close to my brothers or they'll be pissed" Angel told her.

"My camera's messing up again" Maggie told her.

"Back into the big room quickly" Angel told her.

They hurried back in there.

"Everyone stay close… Stay quiet!" Dean told them.

Suddenly the lights and camera's blinked off. Dean and Sam had disappeared.

"SAM? DEAN? SAM! DEAN!" Angel roared.

"SAM! DEAN!" Angel yelled looked around.

"SAM! DEAN! COME ON TALK TO US!" Spruce yelled with her.

Angel walked off.

"Follow the mini" Ed said.

* * *

**(Has Sweetling, Mayham, Tease, and Junior on my lap all of us watching the computer screen intenetly with Fluffy beside me and Skittle's head resting on mine using my hood as a bed) Review!**


	36. GET IN THE CIRCLE NOT THE DUFFLE BAG!

**Hello my lovely readers! sorry lot of stuff going on at the moment but do not fret I will update! Right now!!!**

* * *

Angel looked around suddenly she heard fighting noises.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Angel roared at Ed and Harry who were fighting.

"YOUR FRIEND AND MY BROTHERS ARE MISSING IF YOU WANNA SURVIVE WE NEED MY BROTHERS" Angel yelled at them than walked off.

"Sorry" Maggie said came up behind her.

Angel sighed than thought a minute.

"Okay… what do we have in the big room Provisions for lifetime, uh books manuals on how to survive an atomic explosion…" Angel said going threw stuff.

"Cold war" Maggie told her.

"Lonely… Afraid…" Angel said than froze.

"Of course" Angel ran out of the room.

"Where you going? ANGEL!" They followed her.

"I know someone a bit like Dagget, back than they built bomb shelters… I'm guessing he's got one! And I'm betting…" Angel opened the door to the basement.

"That it's in the basement" Angel smiled at them than walked in Spruce behind her.

Suddenly the door slammed shut loudly.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY! HOW MANY TIMES…?" Ed was yelling rattling the door knob.

"UH, Who closed the door?" Spruce asked.

"I'm guessing the ghost probably the ghost" Angel sighed than walked over to the door.

"It wants us separated" Angel sighed.

"ED! HARRY! LISTEN TO ME GO TO MY BROTHER'S DUFFLE BAG! INSIDE YOU'LL FIND SOME SALT… MAKE A CIRCLE AND GET INSIDE" Angel yelled threw the door.

"Inside his…" Ed whispered.

"That's stupid" she heard Harry whisper loudly.

"Inside your duffle bag?" Ed asked loudly.

"THE SALT CIRCLE YA IDGIT!" Angel snapped loudly.

"oh OKAY!" Ed said loudly.

Angel and Spruce walked downstairs.

"Stay close" Angel told him than saw Dean's salt shot gun.

She held it in her hand looking around more excitedly.

"Can I ask you something?" Spruce asked.

"Sure ask away" Angel sighed.

"Earlier… Sam said your brother Dean had two months left?" Spruce asked.

"Yeah… it's a bit complicated…" Angel sighed.

"What is it? Cancer?" Spruce asked.

"No… Just… Dean being smart yet stupid…" Angel chuckled than listened.

"A decease?" Spruce asked.

"Shut up for a minute" Angel said softly heard music behind a cabinet.

She grabbed the edges grunted gently than pulled it moved about a foot she sighed panting than got between the wall and it than pushed it open.

"Wow you're strong" Spruce said.

Angel flipped him off. She than banged on the door finally got it open.

"GUYS!" Angel cried the ghost walked towards her with some kind of meat poker.

Angel fired shot gun at him.

"Angel! You okay?" Dean asked.

"Me? What about you?!" Angel asked.

"We're okay" Sam sighed.

Angel cut them loose than saw Dead Corbett.

"Oh… Poor guy" Angel sighed.

She was beating on the door to the basement to get out.

"Look out" Dean told her moved her out of the way held a big metal pipe started beating on the door.

"Uh oh something's coming guys get in your ghost mode" Spruce said, Angel stood beside him.

Both turned.

"WHOA!" Angel and him yelled.

The ghost pushed them backwards.

"AHH!" Angel cried out. She helped Spruce up than was pushed again.

She saw bright light.

"Angel you okay?" Spruce asked.

Angel nodded.

"Oh my god" Spruce sighed.

Dean, Sam, and Angel put their hands to his camera lens.

Angel sat there in shock with Dean and Sam eyebrows raised watching the movie on the computer screen.

"I full on loved it!" Angel laughed.

"HAHA" Maggie hugged her.

Angel stopped just after Sam and Dean exited the Garage. She threw Harry a small notebook.

"Sorry gift" Angel smiled.

"Dude! It's a full on info about ghosts!" Harry laughed.

"Everything you'll ever need to go and a few banishing spells" Angel winked at them than skipped out. She heard both Ed and Harry yell out in anger and fright.

"You guys are mean" Angel said as Dean and Sam laughed.

* * *

**(Has Sweetling, Mayham, Tease, and Junior on my lap all of us watching the computer screen intenetly with Fluffy beside me and Skittle's head resting on mine using my hood as a bed) Review!**


	37. The End of the Line

**Hello my lovely readers! sorry lot of stuff going on at the moment but do not fret I will update! Right now!!!**

* * *

Angel stayed with Bobby than her cellphone rang.

"Yeah?" Angel asked smiling.

"Angel… Hey…" Dean's voice said.

"Hi! You on your way to pick me up?" Angel asked.

"We're outside come on" Dean said.

Angel ran forward smiling. She hugged Dean smiling.

"You find out who has the contract?" Angel asked.

"No" Dean sighed.

Angel sighed than kissed their cheeks. Angel sat there in a motel eating Sam talking about Maggots, and about a Dr. Benton. She gagged on her cheeseburger glared at Sam than turned on her I-Pod blocking out the rest of the disgusting conversation. It was the next morning.

"Angel which one you coming with?" Dean asked.

Angel looked between them.

"I'm taking a bus back to Bobby's" Angel smiled happily than grabbed her bag. It took her two days to get back to Bobby's.

It was three days till Dean's deal price was due. Angel was barely sleeping trying to find an answer to help Dean.

"Angel… I think it's about time we send you to Missouri or Adam or whoever" Dean sighed rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you" Angel sighed still reading a book on Demons and Hellhounds.

"Angel…" Dean sighed.

"Dean…you… are my brother… And you and Sam are the best brothers in the world… I'm not gonna run… Not this time… I ran two weeks ago because you tried too make me choose between you or Sam… I'll never EVER choose between you… I'd rather die first" Angel smiled.

Dean looked at her than sighed.

"Okay" he nodded.

He looked at her than froze. He could've sworn he could see some weird glow around her. He shook his head the glow disappeared. There were 30 hours left. Angel called Bobby.

"I got something…" She said.

They found Lilith. It was about four hours later.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked Sam and Dean as they tried to leave he held up the starter cap to the Impala.

Angel stood there beside him.

"Angel…" Dean was saying.

Angel climbed into the back of the Impala. They soon reached Indiana, Harmony. Angel was blessing her half of the water. She snuck forward. She looked at her watch.

"No no" she whispered only about two minutes left.

She ran forward than heard the clock strike Midnight from the Living Room she heard barking noises. She ran forward. Angel saw the door opened. Angel ran after the Hellhound suddenly she was pinned to the wall. She looked at Dean as slash marks appeared on his leg than his chest and back. He screamed loudly in pain than fell back not moving.

"NO!" Sam cried.

"Yes" Lilith held out her hand.

There was a bright white blinding light than it disappeared. Sam stood with the knife. Angel crawled over to Dean sniffed whipped blood from his face started crying hard. She shut his eyes. Sam hugged her crying face in her hair.

"DEAN!" Angel cried into Sam's chest.

* * *

**(Sweetling, Mayham, Tease, and Junior on my lap all of us watching the computer screen intenetly with Fluffy beside me and Skittle's head resting on mine using my hood as a bed) Review!**


	38. Abandoned

**Hello my lovely readers! sorry lot of stuff going on at the moment but do not fret I will update! Right now!!!**

* * *

Dean looked around screaming for help hook in his shoulder side and leg.

"ANGEL! SAM HELP ME!!!" he screamed.

Angel woke up screaming than looked around Sam gone along with his bag and the Impala. She started wailing loudly into her pillow.

"DEAN! SAM!" she screamed wailing.

The end…

* * *

****

I AM DONE WITH THIS SEASON!!! WOO! All right… How well did Angel cope with Dean's Death? Did she survive Sam abandoning her? Will she be any different? Find out in Fighting For The Right To Live


End file.
